


How To Be A Good Omega

by writingboutfanfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lil OOC, Accidental Knotting, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkward Knoting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Back Scratches, Bitching, Blow Jobs, Bokuto and Akaashi are going to be doing a lot of kinks, BoyxBoy, Counter Sex, Definitely mpreg, Dorks, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Floor Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Future Mpreg, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, I'm am so sorry for what i did to tsukki, Kageyama is definitely nicer in this, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love marks, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Akaashi, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Possible Mpreg, Sex, Sex basically wherever there is a surface, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Submissive omegas, Underage Sex, Volleyball Dorks in Love, affectionate Kageyama, alpha yamaguchi, bitched, just later in the story, kags and Hinata are inexperienced dorks, omega rights, omegas are treated as downgraded person, one person is like extremely OOC but I can't spoil, presenting, srs, they wear collars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingboutfanfic/pseuds/writingboutfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas have little to no purpose to life other than to breed and care for their Alphas, as society views it. Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji and Tsukishima Kei are three Omegas who live in the Omega Shelter with these beliefs run rigid through their brains. Tsukishima Kei doesn't want to be touched but he doesn't want to be bitched. Hinata Shouyou has no clue how to be a "good" Omega. Akaashi Keiji is not living up to his mate's exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to suggestions and criticism.  
> Thanks guys!

Hinata Shouyou presented as an Omega at the age of 16, much to his despair. His house had been small; his family had been way too poor to afford all his needs. He had been locked in his house after presenting, never allowed to leave for reasons that were unclear to him. His parents didn’t want to explain much, both of them being Betas and having no idea what it meant to be a male Omega, apart from the fact that he would be treated like shit. A frightened child with equally frightened parents wasn’t the best situation. They couldn’t provide him with an Alpha mate, they didn’t even know any. His parents had decided to give him to an Omega shelter in hopes of him finding a suitable mate.

He approached the shelter nervously, hiding his bag behind his legs and eyes dropped to the ground. There was a male sitting behind the desk, tapping away at the computer still unaware of Hinata’s presence.

  
“Hi!” Hinata said causing the guy to jump in surprise.

  
“Hello?” The guy said, peering down at Hinata with wide brown eyes.

  
“Can I…stay here?” The orange haired Omega asked, his eyes remaining on the floor. God this was so embarrassing. His mum had made up a story for him to use, something about being abandoned but his mouth had gone dry and he couldn’t conjure up the words to speak.

  
“Of course, we’ll need a blood sample though.”   
“To ensure you’re an Omega.” He added, noting the blood drain from Hinata’s face.

  
“Do I have to tell you why?” Hinata asked, watching as the man, which upon closer inspection had a named tag that read “Narita”.

  
“No, not unless you want to,” Narita replied, “Ah! But you have to tell us if you have had a mate before.” Hinata shook his head rapidly.

  
“I only just presented! I’m 16.”

  
“Wow that’s late for an Omega,” Narita replied, scrunching his face slightly, “Anyway, your name?”   
“Hinata Shoyou.”   
The guy turned to the desk and began to type briskly before pushing himself out of his chair and ringing this small bell type thing.

  
“Someone should come get you and then you can get settled into your room.” He gave him a small smile and sat down behind his desk, typing once more.

 

A beta by the name of Ennoshita directed him to the showcasing room, where he would spend all of his time until an Alpha had chosen him. The room was spacious, painted with whites and cream colours, the bed filled with all sorts of plush blankets, sheets and pillows. There was a desk in the corner with a large television placed on top. Hinata placed his bag awkwardly on the bed, glancing over his shoulder at the large window that took up the whole wall. A bland hallway was on the other side, if it was there for sunlight there was no way it would work so why was it there?

“May I ask what the window is for?” Hinata asked.

“For display,” Ennoshita replied flatly, his brown eyes watching Hinata’s face scrunch up in confusion, “For Alphas.” He added. A slight blush crawled up Hinata’s cheeks as he realised.

“I guess that’s what I’m here for,” He laughed awkwardly. Omega shelters were normally for the abandoned and abused, yet here he was with loving parents back home.

“You will have to let us now when you are expecting your heat. During that time, you will be moved to another facility to prevent any Alphas reacting.” Ennoshita stated, his body already retreating to the door. Hinata’s blush deepened, he had yet to go through a heat, his body only had just presented.

“I-uh don’t know how to...uh…tell.” He admitted, rubbing his foot against the ground, his eyes lowered to the floor.

“When you begin to nest your heat will accompany you a few days later. Just let us know.” He slightly bowed and left Hinata alone. The new Omega sighed as he turned to his bag and begun to unpack his things. He had read things about Omega’s heats and it would be an understatement if he said he was scared. There were so many things involved and apparently it was so painful people actually died. Hinata shuddered at the thought as he stuffed a half-folded shirt into the draw. The pain was something he was not looking forward to and the inability to do anything else except breed. When he first presented as an Omega he had already begun to fantasise about what is was like to have kids. He knew he was young but age meant nothing to the government when it came to Omegas. He sighed, knowing that at least he could hope to have a gentle Alpha to help through his heats. His mother had always told him it is good to have dreams.

 

A couple hours later another staff member retrieved Hinata and brought him out to the main lounge where about ten other Omegas were sitting, withdrawn and silent. He looked back at the nurse, reading the name tag “Yachi” before addressing her.

“Uh…Yachi are we not allowed to talk?” He whispered, eyes darting around the room. It looked so bleak. She offered a smile.

“Of course, you can,” She said before pausing. The young blonde looked around nervously before glancing back up at Hinata, “I mean I think.” She dashed off, muttering something about asking. The orange haired Omega turned to face the room again, noting some looked away from his gaze. He sighed to himself, already feeling the pang of loneliness in his chest.


	2. Chapter Two - Kei

Tsukishima Kei had already experienced what it was like to have an Alpha before coming to the shelter. A mate who had thrown him away like trash. He had wandered around the streets for a while, unable to pick up a job and unable to crash anywhere but park benches. His heats had been the worst, trying constantly to hide from the crawling hands of Alphas who wanted nothing more than a quick fuck from a vulnerable Omega. It had been a blessing when one of the staff that worked at the shelter had found him and brought him back. At the time, he was near death and by that point, the bond between him and his ex-Alpha had faded. That had been when he was 21 and now at 23, he was quickly approaching the legal age that he was required to have a pup by. If he was not at least pregnant by the age of 25, they would make him pregnant by any means necessary He knew he would never find a mate, no one wanted a second-hand Omega.

 

He sighed as he placed his headphones over his ears, eyes slightly closed as he surveyed the room. Everyone here was so silent and removed from any conversations, it didn’t surprise him, it was a place for broken Omegas. His golden brown eyes flickered up to the opening door to see a very small Omega step in. He had bright orange hair that was messy beyond control and big dark brown eyes. He whispered something to the even smaller blonde nurse, who went scampering off.  The two made eye contact for a brief moment before Tsukishima adverted his eyes but not before noticing the smile that begun to form on the orange haired Omega’s face. He approached Tsukishima, towering over the sitting Omega. His mouth moved but the volume of the music overpowered his voice. Tsukishima gave him an eye roll before yanking down his headphones and giving him a pissed off,

“What?”

“I’m Hinata.” The boy said, outstretching his hand. Tsukishima just glared at his hand as he muttered his own name back.

“I’m new and I was wondering if you wanted to be friends.” He smiled, plopping down next to Tsukishima.

“I’m going to be gone soon anyway.” He shrugged, “And you might be in here for a while.”

“Oh, where are you going?” He gave him a toothy grin causing Tsukishima to groan inwardly. Was he daft? Just one glance and everybody could tell he was going to get bitched.

“I’m nearly 25 so…” He drifted off hoping that the boy would catch on.

“So? What does that mean?”

“You know nothing about Omegas, do you?” Tsukishima groaned, abandoning all hope on listening to his music again. Hinata’s face dropped into a pout and he mumbled something under his breath, that sounded like a ‘no’.

“My parents sent me here though to get an Alpha. So I could learn.” A realisation clicked in his mind. Smart parents, hiding him from the truth.

“I’ve never met one, though, what are they like?” He asked. Not noticing Tsukishima pale beside him.

“It…differentiates.” He answered, shifting himself away from Hinata. The young Omega didn’t notice the increasing awkwardness that hung in the air and continued on talking.

“I haven’t had my first heat, though. Someone said it is painful without an Alpha. Is that true?”

 

All that Tsukishima could think of was his ex-Alpha standing over him, watching as Tsukishima had writhed in pain, the heat taking over his body, begging the Alpha to touch him.  The Alpha had only laughed as he teased Tsukishima’s dripping hole.

“No.” He had replied, restraining Tsukishima’s arms from touching himself, “Suffer.”

 

Tsukishima quickly jumped up, starting the young Omega beside him.

“I feel unwell; I will be going now.” He muttered before hastily walking away before Hinata could reply. He didn’t need images of his Alpha appearing in his mind now. He had to mentally prepare himself for the misery that would come with being bitched, he didn’t need his stupid old Alpha torturing him again. He slipped his headphones back on again as he reached his room, settling himself into the nest he made.

“You’re okay, Kei.” He muttered to himself, slowing down his rapid breathing, “He can’t touch you now.”


	3. Chapter Three - Tobio

Kageyama Tobio had managed to get himself dragged along to an Omega shelter with his friend, Kuroo. He hated these places. The misery that hung off them like thick smoke clouds. He couldn’t stand it. Kuroo, on the other hand, was desperately looking for a male Omega mate and came to this place as his last resort. Omegas, especially male ones, were already a declining gender and his picky choice had limited his success at finding one. Kuroo had been embarrassed to go to a place like this and had convinced him to come with him in return he would make Kageyama pork curry with an egg on top.

 

Kageyama felt weird as he walked past a few Omegas in their rooms, kneeling on the floor with their bottom on their heels and throat bared to him. He felt like he was at a pet store, choosing a dog, it made him feel weird. That was just how Omegas were treated, though, no matter how uncomfortable it made him, that’s just how society worked.

“Kags,” Kuroo said, gaining his attention, “Look at that one.” He gestured his head to the large window in front of him. At first glance, he didn’t see anything but upon closer inspection he saw a mop of orange hair hidden in the corner of the room. The staff member that was showing them around looked at her clip board.

“Hinata Shouyou, 16. He has newly presented and has not experienced a heat yet. Neither has he interacted with an Alpha before. He would need a calm Alpha at first while he got used to being around such a dominate breed.” The nurse looked back up to see the dark-haired gentlemen with wild hair looked shocked at her.

“Not ever? Why?” He asked, shooting a look back at Kageyama, who was curiously staring through the glass. The orange haired Omega turned his head, making eye contact with Kageyama before dropping his entire body to the floor, his cheeks turning red.

“Until you have legal rights over the Omega, I am not a liberty to discuss that with you.” The nurse replied, already moving on to the next window. Kageyama stared at Hinata, hoping he’d turn around so he could see those wide brown eyes again. Before he got to see them Kuroo was dragging him away by the sleeve of his navy blue hoodie.

 

“Another male Omega we have here is Tsukishima Kei, 23. I am required to tell you he has been bonded before.” The nurse stated, reading off her clipboard again. Kuroo stared at the boy, he was quite tall for an Omega. He was resting on the bed, his arms crossed over one another and his lips pressed in a straight line. His eyes were lowered, not making contact with the Alphas that were on the other side of the glass.

“How long has he been here?” Kuroo asked.

“He has been here for two years.” The nurse answered, her voice holding sympathy for the Omega. Kuroo watched the Omega intently. His soft blonde hair that fell in waves, and the gorgeous golden brown eyes that hid behind the black-rimmed glasses.

“I’ll take him.” Kuroo breathed, looking back up to the nurse who looked pleased.

“I’ll direct you to the-“

“I’ll take Hinata.” Kageyama interrupted, earning a surprised grin from Kuroo.

“And you said you didn’t want a mate.” He smiled, hitting him gently in the ribs with his elbow. Kageyama scowled at him, following behind the nurse.


	4. Chapter Four - Keiji

Akaashi Keiji was one of the prettiest Omegas in the shelter and he constantly had a string of Alphas wanting to purchase him. Yet the shelter had to keep declining their requests. Some had just merely wanted to fuck him and then drop him back to the shelter, others wanted him because they were sick of their bond mates, one had wanted him to work in a Slick House. Yet he was kept in the showcasing room, seeing Alpha after Alpha stare at him with lust filled eyes. When the nurse Ennoshita came, standing at the door with his kind eyes and calm posture Akaashi was surprised to see him. They didn’t come into his room unless he was approaching his heat and he was sure that was another two weeks away.

“You have been purchased.” He announced, holding out a plain black collar for Akaashi. The dark haired Omega simply stood up and approached the Beta. The nurse put the collar on him and lead him through the hall towards his new owner.

“Is he a mate or am I being used?” Akaashi asked quietly. 

“A potential mate, if I was told correctly,” Ennoshita answered. Akaashi hummed in response.  He was taken to a large office, the director; a middle-aged man with bleach blond dyed hair named Ukai, was sitting behind his desk facing another man. The other man was a little taller than Akaashi. The man was obviously fit, his large muscles moving underneath his dark blue t-shirt. His hair was spiked and was coloured white and grey with black streaks. His face broke out into a grin when he saw the Omega, his round golden eyes lighting up. He ran up to Akaashi, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. The Omega was caught by surprise but didn’t deny the affection he was given. The director nodded towards Akaashi’s new owner.

“Well Mr Bokuto, I hope you and Akaashi enjoy your new life together.” He spoke, offering a small smile towards the Omega, “For our legal documents a few of our worker will come after Akaashi’s first heat to inspect the bond bite.” The man, Bokuto, nodded along enthusiastically. He shook the directors hand and swapped goodbyes before approaching the door, glancing over his shoulder to check if his Omega was following.

 

The Alpha paused outside the front door, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“So they said you needed a lot of affection so uh-“ His eyes trailed away from Akaashi, resting on something to his left. The gesture was odd, this Bokuto was odd, “Can I hold your hand?” He finished. Akaashi simply nodded earning a face splitting smile from the white haired Alpha. He intertwined their fingers, holding on tightly and slightly swinging their arms. They were quiet for a while as they walked, presumably towards Bokuto’s house, until the Alpha spoke up again.

“You’re really pretty, you know.” His cheeks becoming red as soon as the words left his mouth.

Akaashi gave him a small smile and a nod, “Thank you, Alpha.” Bokuto’s smile deepened causing Akaashi to feel strangely happy.

“Just call me Bokuto.”


	5. Chapter Five - Shouyou

Hinata stumbled awkwardly towards the door, aware of the black haired Alpha’s eyes on him. He shuffled backwards, allowing the Alpha to open the front door. His new owner looked so angry, a scowl on his face as he ushered in the Omega. He lowered his eyes, fixed onto the light grey carpet, as he walked following two steps behind the Alpha. He should have been happy; he had gotten exactly what he wanted. An Alpha in a short amount of time.

“Kuroo will be home soon as well as Bokuto.” He stated, shedding off his coat.  He stopped in the living room and threw his black coat onto the couch.

“I’ll uh- take off your collar now,” Kageyama said, approaching the orange haired. His hands were warm against Hinata’s neck, sliding against the smooth skin. The uncomfortable collar was taken off and he finally felt like he could breathe again. 

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?” Kageyama asked, walking away with the collar to throw it in the trash. Hinata tensed up, stepping slightly away from Kageyama.

‘ _Already? I…uh…what do I say?_ ’ He thought. When he remained silent, the Alpha turned around to see that the Omega had gone pale.

“You looked tired, I just thought you would need some rest.” He added. Hinata just stared back, his mouth unable to move and his heart beating too fast.

“I’ve never met an Omega before or know how to um…meet your needs or whatever. So just tell me and I’ll do it for you.” Kageyama said, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

“T-t-t-thank you, A-a-alpha.” He muttered.  He should have felt happy that he had found an Alpha so quickly but he was scared. He knew that after presenting your heat followed close after and now he had an Alpha to bond with. Was it painful? Tsukishima had never answered him.

“I’ll just sit down.” He stated, moving to sit on the large black leather couch. Kageyama moved to sit beside him. He turned on the television, playing some police investigation show that he couldn’t focus on. Kageyama was rubbing his thumb lightly over Hinata’s thigh, unknowingly calming him down. The gesture was nice and comforting to the Omega, much to his surprise. His fingers were long and warm as he moved over the same bit of skin over and over again. He didn’t know why he liked it so much and when Kageyama had moved his hands to rub against his back, he found himself lying over Kageyama’s lap. His eyelids had begun to droop, slightly opening back and forth as he drifted towards unconsciousness.

 

He hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep till he was awakened by Kageyama shifting underneath him, accompanied by loud voices.

“He is so cute!” A voice exclaimed, piercing through Hinata’s ears. His eyes flew open at the scent of another unknown Alpha and he backed up into the couch, frightened. He curled into a ball, trying to make himself seem smaller.

“Oh sweetie, did I scare you?” The voice was soft but it belonged to a very tall and a very intimidating Alpha. His eyes fluttered between the two Alphas, trying to signal some help from Kageyama.

“No,” He replied, slowly unwinding his legs from his chest.

“Good,” He gave him a warm smile. He turned as someone behind him stood into view.

The tall blond caught Hinata’s eyes,

“Tsukishima?” He grinned, going over to hug him but Tsukishima moved out of the firing line.

“Hello, Hinata.” He replied, his voice flat. Hinata felt himself ease at the familiar scent, even if Tsukishima was acting cold towards him.  The Omega walked back over to Kageyama, sitting down next to him.

“How long are they staying here?” Hinata whispered, feeling Kageyama touch the small of his back and rubbed soothing circles with his fingertips.

“They’re going to be living with us. Another Alpha as well.” Kageyama answered.

“Oh.” His heart skipped a beat. More Alphas?

 

He watched closely as Kuroo sat onto the black couch opposite them followed by Tsukishima

Kageyama had begun to rub gentle circles onto the back of Hinata’s hand, earning a grin from Kuroo.

“You’re being such a softie, what happened to the real Tobio?” Kuroo asked, mockingly. Kageyama scowled and shifted away from Hinata, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I was just doing what the nurse directed me to. You know, be calming and stuff.” Kageyama grumbled. The orange haired Omega felt upset by the distance between them but he chalked it up to his instincts. All his inner Omega wanted was a strong Alpha to protect and smother him with attention and now there was one right in front of him. He felt so needy, so unlike himself that it terrified him.  He sighed, zoning out of the conversation as he shifted himself to a comfortable position for sleeping.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Six - Keiji

 “We are here!” Bokuto exclaimed as he bounced up the driveway. Akaashi only responded with a small nod as he followed the hyperactive Alpha.

“Oh come on! Aren’t you at least a little excited?” The Alpha replied, taking Akaashi’s hand and pulling him quickly up the driveway, “A new house! And you get to meet thee others soon!” Others? Akaashi blinked slowly as he thought over the words. Was he to be…shared? He couldn’t help but feel the butterflies of nervousness swarm around his body as they got closer to the front door. Bokuto didn’t seem to notice the Omega in distress when he swung the door open, hitting the wall with a loud thud.

“I’m home!” He sang, dragging Akaashi along as he stepped through the threshold. A tall Alpha with serious bed hair came swung around the corner, his mouth moving into a grin when he saw Akaashi. The Omega paled. He knew it, he was going to be shared.

“Bro!” The Alpha called, “And Bro’s Omega.” Bokuto’s grin grew wider, threatening to split his face in half.

“This is Akaashi Keiji,” He stated, gesturing the frightened Omega, “This is Kuroo Tetsurou. He lives here.”

“I think Akaashi might be overwhelmed,” Kuroo said, his eyes flickering to Akaashi’s white face. Bokuto turned to Akaashi, something flashing in his eyes before he hugged him. This time the hug wasn’t as tight and Bokuto was rubbing his hands over the Omega’s back.

“Everyone is just being big softies today,” Kuroo mused, starting to return from wherever he came from.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bokuto asked, not noticing how Akaashi had begun to lean his head into the Alpha’s neck. He smelt so nice, warm and comforting. Was this the power of Alphas? To be able to change an Omega’s thoughts and feelings at a drop of a hat?

“Wait till you see Kageyama,” Kuroo laughed, disappearing.

 

When Kuroo was gone, Bokuto turning his attention to Akaashi, who’s arms were now tightly locked around Bokuto’s chest.

“Are you alright now?” He whispered, his voice was low and warm against Akaashi’s ear. Akaashi managed a weak nod.

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice; I mean I’ve never had an Omega before its just so…” He paused, his face lighting up into another grin, “Exciting!”  Akaashi was cautious that he might be shared, nothing had indicated otherwise. Even if he wasn’t being shared, living with an Alpha that wasn’t his mate while living with his mate was unheard of. Too many overly jealous Alphas to let anything happen like that. When Bokuto’s arms tensed around him before unwrapping themselves from his body, Akaashi suppressed the whimper that was rising in his throat and lowered his eyes. He knew it wasn’t an Omega’s place to ask for things he wanted, no, _needed_ his arms to hold him again. Akaashi bit back another whimper as he watched Bokuto lead him further into the house. These new feelings were so foreign.


	7. Chapter Seven - Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of stuff involving Tsukki

Kuroo glanced over his shoulder, eyes watching the tall blond Omega walk. His legs were so slender, along with the rest of his body. Their eyes met in an awkward glance causing Tsukishima to advert his eyes. He led him to the bedroom, letting Tsukishima get familiar with his new house. Tsukishima curiously scanned the room, eyes freezing when he noticed a small mattress with cushions and blankets draped on it at the foot of the bed. Kuroo followed his line of sight, smiling when he noticed what he was looking at.

“The director said Omegas needed one of these or whatever but you can always sleep on the bed if you like.” His smile dropped when he realised the Omega was shaking, quite heavily, beside him eyes still locked onto that small nest. Small tears began to fall from his eyes as he dropped to his knees, making small whimpers in his throat.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please, p-p-,” He whimpered, choking on his sobs. Kuroo quickly dropped down beside him, caressing his cheek in an attempt to soothe him. It caused the Omega to flinch away and sob harder, muttering something about how he wouldn’t do it again.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Kuroo murmured softly, his voice low as he gently rubbed his palm up and down his back. Yet Tsukishima only seemed to get more upset at his new owner’s words.

“I’ll be good. I won’t- please don’t leave me alone like last time. Anything but the bed.” His cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes had become red and puffy behind his glasses. He fisted his fists into Kuroo’s shirt, clutching desperately with his neck bared in submission.

“Alpha, please. I- please! Sorry, I won’t be bad. Please!” His eyes were glassed over, his mind obviously in a bad memory. The Alpha was alarmed as he tried to frantically figure out what to do. He thought touching him would calm him but he’d cry louder if he did. A soft knock on the door caused Kuroo to step away from Tsukishima.

“Alpha, please! I’m sorry!” He cried. He became visibly upset when Kuroo got too close and when he was too far away, leaving Kuroo completely and utterly lost. He opened the door to see the pretty dark haired Omega standing there, neck bared in submission and hands clasped behind his back.

“Yes?” Kuroo asked puzzled, looking out into the hallway to see if Bokuto was around.

“I don’t mean to be rude but,” Akaashi flickered his gaze up briefly to accidently meet his gaze with Kuroo. His eyes fell back to look at the ground, “I heard his cries and…”

“Do you know how to help him? I don’t know what to do!” Kuroo exclaimed, dragging Akaashi in the room before he had a chance to protest.

 

Akaashi approached the distressed Omega carefully, his hand reached out tenderly. Tsukishima watched him, the tears still silently falling from his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Akaashi asked softly, stepping close to the boy to wrap him in his arms. They gently rubbed circles into whatever skin they came in contact with.

“My…my Alpha. He…I don’t want to go on the bed. Not like last time.” The blond Omega replied, his head resting on Akaashi shoulder.

“Alpha,” Akaashi said and Kuroo nodded in acknowledgement, “I don’t mean to bother you but do you have anything with a familiar scent for Tsukishima?”

“Maybe something in his duffle bag,” Kuroo replied, already going to the bag to dig through it. He came back with a small tyrannosaur rex plushie and quickly handed it to Akaashi. It was cute, a cartoon version of the once fierce predator but Kuroo never realised that the Omega with the angry face could own something so precious.

“Here, it’s from your Alpha,” Akaashi whispered in his ear, pressing the stuffed toy into Tsukishima’s arms. The Omega quickly embraced the toy, pressing his nose deep into the fabric. Akaashi continued rubbing circles into Tsukishima’s back until he calmed down enough to leave alone. Slowly he got up, bowing his head to the Alpha as he went to leave.

“Thank you for that.” Kuroo said, his eyes resting on Tsukishima’s long frame resting on his bed, “How did you know how to do that?”

“It happened a lot to other Omegas at the shelter. The ones that had been abused, it is normally post-traumatic stress disorder.” The Omegas eyes mirrored Kuroo’s as he glanced at Tsukishima, “I’m sorry Alpha for disturbing you.” Akaashi bowed, walking out of the room. Kuroo sat beside Tsukishima, who was now sleeping, his eyes closed and lips parted as he took soft breaths. He ran his hand through the boy’s golden locks and sighed softly.

“Abuse? Oh, Kei.”


	8. Chapter Eight - Shoyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of smut

The distressed Omega cries had roused Hinata from his sleep. He shuffled his position, turning to his right and glanced up at the bed from his own. The master bed was surprisingly empty and Hinata found panic rising in his chest at the notion of a missing Alpha and a crying Omega. He slowly moved from the bed, stalking to the door and peered out into the hallway. The whimpers were originating from the end of the hallway and although they were gradually getting softer, they were still causing panic in Hinata. Softly padding against the carpet, Hinata approached the end of the hallway, seeing one of the doors ajar with light streaming out. He snuck closer and peered in, seeing Kuroo standing above a crying Tsukishima clutching onto unknown Omega. Being closer to the noise made the desire to soothe the crying tripled and he felt himself drifting in before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Frightened, Hinata flipped around to see Kageyama standing there with a scowl on his face.

“You weren’t meant to leave your room.” He growled, pulling him away from the door. The intensiveness of his voice made Hinata cry out a sorry. Kageyama pulled away as if Hinata’s skin had burnt his hand. His mouth was pressed into a tight line but his eyes revealed his true emotions, something Hinata couldn’t figure out. The Alpha turned, walking down the hall followed by a scared Omega. What if Kageyama punished him? Alphas did have that right and Hinata perceived Kageyama as the violent type.

“Why are we walking past the bedroom?” Hinata asked curiously.

“I’m getting ready for work,” He answered, stepping into the kitchen where half cut food and sandwiches littered the bench.

“You work at night?” Hinata asked, choosing to remain in the corner as Kageyama started to resume making his lunch.

“Rarely. Someone on the night shift got sick so I’m filling in.” Kageyama glanced back at Hinata who stared back, opting to smile softly at the Alpha.

“You aren’t like normal Omegas or at least the ones I’ve met.”

Hinata felt his heart skip a beat.

“Have you had an Omega before?” The longer Kageyama remained silent, the jealousy inside him increased.

“No.” He stated, turning his head away from the Omega’s gaze. The jealousy dissipated, leaving behind confusion its place. Why was he jealous in the first place? He wasn’t bonded to him, Kageyama just owned him. He might not even want to bond with him. What if he got rid of him? Maybe he was a bad Omega. Oh god. He quickly dropped to his knees, letting himself take on the proper submissive Omega position.

“I’m sorry for leaving your room without your permission,” He apologised causing Kageyama to glance at him. He started to storm towards him, mouth set into his usual scowl. Reflexively Hinata shut his eyes, fearing a hit or a kick. Instead, he felt Kageyama’s lips pressing against his own in a warm kiss.  His eyes shot open at the sensation and saw Kageyama’s face so close to his own. His skin looked so smooth, barely any blemishes and when he opened his eyes, Hinata noticed how deep of a blue they were.  Kageyama pulled away leaving Hinata dumbfounded and lip slightly parted.

 Before he could stop himself, he grabbed a fist full of Kageyama’s shirt and pulled him back into another kiss. This time, it was more heated, needy and the desire for something more began to cloud his thoughts. Kageyama’s hands began to wander, one slowly running down his back towards his ass while the other one was travelled up his inner thigh. Hinata kissed harder, silently urging Kageyama to continue further. His hand began to retract and Hinata whined low in his throat. His tongue traced Kageyama’s bottom lip while his own hands cupped Kageyama’s face. His dick had begun to ache, throbbing painfully against his jeans. He arched his crotch towards Kageyama’s searching for some friction. His thoughts of fear and the air of awkwardness had melted away and replaced with thoughts about how good it felt. Their cocks unexpectedly touched causing a moment of pleasure that nearly made Hinata mewl. Instead, he realised how hard the Alpha was as well and again angled his hips to meet Kageyama’s bulge. The Alpha let out a low moan that surprised both of them. Kageyama pulled back suddenly, snapping out of his aroused state.

“We can’t,” He muttered breathily, distancing himself away from the orange haired. Hinata’s arms limply fell to his sides and downcasted his eyes to the floor.

“Do…do you not want me?” He questioned, his voice starting to tremble. He was useless, he knew it. Kageyama always scowled at him and now he hated him and he was going to sell…

“You haven’t had your heat yet it will be very painful for you.” He explained, cupping Hinata’s cheeks to make their eyes meet.

“Painful?” Hinata screwed his face up.

“M-my knot will be painful,” Kageyama stated, his cheeks going a tinge pink. Hinata cheeks went red and he looked away, hoping Kageyama didn’t notice that his cock had gotten a little harder.

“I’ll help you out with that, though.” Kageyama declared, hands already trailing down to Hinata’s loose pajama shorts.

“You shouldn’t, I should be doing thi- AH.”

Kageyama now had the Omega’s cock grasped loosely in his hand and was slowly moving it up and down. Hinata gasped at the motion, his body jerking into Kageyama’s touch. Heated pleasure clouded his mind as Kageyama increased his pace, now clasping it firmly. The friction drove him crazy, experience nothing like this ever before. He felt something wet on the head of his cock and he glanced down to see Kageyama’s tongue exploring his slit. He threw his arm over his face in embarrassment trying desperately to keep his breathy moans under control.

“Don’t…ugh…lick it.” Kageyama looked at him confused before he took him fully into his mouth, sucking strongly with his tongue swirling around the base.

“Oh god.” Hinata yelped, surprised and pleased at the same time. The Alpha gave the tip a kiss before bobbing his head back down again. Hinata felt his release building, the suction, wetness and the tightness of Kageyama’s mouth all factoring together to bring him to the edge.

“I..I’m cum…ugh…god…I’m cumming!” Hinata cried before he saw white, his body becoming tense as he shot out his infertile Omega seed into Kageyama’s mouth. He watched with wide eyes as Kageyama continued to suck, milking his dick and swallowing it down.

“Ah stop, I’ll do it…ahh… to you now.” Hinata muttered as Kageyama finally released his dick from his mouth.

“Y-y-you don’t need to do that,” Kageyama said, averting his eyes from the Omega.

“Please let me. I’ll try to pleasure. Please, Al-.” Hinata begged and his eyes dropped to Kageyama’s crotch to see if he was still hard. Instead, he saw a massive wet patch, a dark blue compared to the light blue of his work pants.

“Alpha?” He asked, his eyes still stuck on the stain, “Did you-,“ Kageyama’s cheeks went red and he quickly moved towards the door.

“I don’t need you to do that. I-I got to go and wash,” Kageyama looked down at his pants and blush increased.

“Thank you, Alpha.” Hinata said, causing Kageyama to look away with a smile so small you could barely see it, “If you’d let me I’ll do it next time.” Kageyama nodded slightly and began to walk away hoping to god he didn’t see Kuroo or Bokuto on the way.


	9. Chapter Nine - KEI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone got a good title name? Still trying to think of a better one

The sun shone against Tsukishima’s face with a warm glow, softly stirring him from his sleep. His hands were curled around something and his face felt puffy and stiff. He glanced down, seeing the all too familiar black and orange t-rex plushy that stared back up at him. Cheeks burning in embarrassment, he quickly let it roll out of his tight grasp and onto the floor. He hadn’t needed that since his old Alpha had abandoned him. The toy, given to him by his mother, held a sense of comfort to it regardless of how immature it seemed. Tsukishima rolled over absentmindedly, the early sun beginning to hurt his eyes. His body became rigid when he saw him, the Alpha, his Alpha lying beside him with two pillows squashed on both sides of his head and breathing softly. In no shape or form was he ever allowed to sleep on the Alpha’s bed. He hastily and soundlessly removed himself from the bed, running towards the doorway. He closed it with a soft click and quickly fell to his knees beside the door, his butt against his heels and his palms flat on his thighs. He shut his eyes tightly trying to remember if at some point last night, he had crawled into his Alpha’s bed. His memories came up in a blur but he recalled something about him crying. He furrowed his brows, hopefully, he hadn’t cried in front of his Alpha that would mean a punishment and his new Alpha looked like his punishments would hurt.

It had been 2 hours and 36 minutes, per Tsukishima’s counting, since he had woken up and knelt outside the door. The only noises his Alpha had made were him turning in his sleep, no indication he would wake up anytime soon. A dull burn had begun in his thighs around the hour mark but, Tsukishima knew the burn would be a far better option than the punishment if he wasn’t there when he woke up. He had learned the hard way. The brutal spankings and kicks to his abdomen were nothing compared to when his old Alpha had left him down in the basement to kneel for the entirety of his heat and who knows how creative his new Alpha could get. He shuddered, pressing his lips into a thin line. He would behave, the first Alpha had been enough and he didn’t want to experience that again. The click of a door turned his attention to the left of him, to see Akaashi at Bokuto’s door. He smiled softly at Tsukishima, who averted his eyes, and knelt down beside the door, taking the same position as the blond Omega. He ignored the constant pity filled stares Akaashi kept giving him and began to count again.

Another hour had passed and Tsukishima was still kneeling. Bokuto had awoken ten minutes after Akaashi and opened the door, all smiles, taking Akaashi to breakfast. The rumbling in Tsukishima’s stomach caught him off guard as he thought of the food the younger Omega would be enjoying. He scolded his stomach, internally. If his Alpha wanted to sleep in or not even feed Tsukishima breakfast, he just had to comply. His thighs and calves had begun to burn like hell and despite his best effort of gritting his teeth and clenching his gut, he couldn’t stop thinking about his rumbling stomach.

 

“Stop it,” he angrily whispered, unknown to him that the door had swung open. He moved his back straighter and shut his eyes still waiting for his new owner.

 

“How are you feeling today?” The deep voice of his Alpha asked, making Tsukishima flinch in surprise.

“G-good, Alpha,” He asked, cursing to himself when he glanced up. Kuroo stood there, cat-like eyes still half closed from sleep and his dark hair even more wild than usual. He was attractive as hell but Tsukishima couldn’t base his personality off his soothing looks. He might be deadly.

“That’s good,” He yawned, stretching out his arms behind his shoulder, “C’mon let’s get breakfast. I could hear your stomach growling from the bedroom.” Kuroo said with a sly smile as he walked towards the end of the hall. Tsukishima’s cheeks went red as he dawdled behind him, two steps back and one to the left.

“I apologise if I woke you.” He said, his hands clasped behind his back. If he had awakened his old Alpha, he didn’t doubt that he would be hit until it hurt to breathe.

“Nah, it didn’t.” He said as they turned the corner, Akaashi and Bokuto still in the kitchen and adjoined dining room.

“Bro!” Bokuto called out from his spot at the head of the table. Akaashi was knelt beside him, piercing blue eyes looking at Tsukishima.

“Aye!” Kuroo called back, a warm smile etching on his face, “Why didn’t you bring Tsukishima down for breakfast?”

“Didn’t know if you would get mad or not. Some people are touchy.” Bokuto explained, running his hand through Akaashi’s hair, earning a pleased look from the Omega.

“Little Tobio went to work,” Bokuto added, taking a bite out of his toast, “Took all of the milk with him again.” Kuroo groaned as he changed his direction from the fridge to the pantry.

“I can never have a god damn bowl of cereal! That’s all I ask. Just one!” He cried, bringing some toast out of the cupboard.

“Where’s Hinata then?” Kuroo asked.

“I think he’s still in his room.” Bokuto replied, before his face lit up with a bright smile, “Let’s surprise him with breakfast in bed!” He shouted, jumping out his chair, abandoning his own and rushed to make Hinata’s.


	10. Chapter Ten - Shoyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first smutty fic btw still trying to get the hang of it if you can tell  
> I promise more Akaashi and Bokuto soon

Hinata was watching Kageyama through half lidded eyes, his mouth hanging open and drool slowly drifting out of the corner of his mouth. The dark haired male was thrusting into him mercilessly, his dick making soft squishing noises as it slipped in and out.

“So good.” He muttered into the ear of Hinata on his knees below him, “Fuck you’re amazing.” His hands begun to loosen his grip on the Omega’s hips and wandered down to grasp his dick, pumping it in time to the wild thrusts. His hands clasped at the sheets his face kept getting pushed into and the wet patch from Hinata’s fluids. Slick was leaking everywhere, all the way down his thighs and coating Kageyama’s as well. Everything seemed to melt away and all that was left was the voice, alluring and sensuous.

“Go on. Come for me.”

The orange haired Omega awoke with a shock, his dream contributing to that. His crotch felt sticky against his pants and he was praying that the throbbing that was in his dick was due to pain. Reluctantly, he peeled back the bed sheets down to his knees and peered into his pants. Crusted white fluids were stuck to the fabric and there was a massive wet stain where his tip was still leaking. He pushed his underwear down to his thighs, freeing his stone hard cock. His cheeks flushed red as he tapped his dick lightly and watching as it swayed. The lingering images of Kageyama thrusting into him from his dream made him burst into action, trying to erase the memory. As much as it was a pleasant dream, he had to get rid of the evidence and burn his underwear. The embarrassment never left his cheeks as he stumbled out of the bed, walking over to the adjoining bathroom. He noticed his underwear felt wetter than normal, like a lot more. He stopped in the middle of the room and fully stripped his underwear off him and brought it up to his face to inspect it. It was transparent and smelt like… Oh god. He was leaking slick. Slick which meant… His cheeks were now a deep crimson as he rushed to the bathroom, pants scrunched tightly in his hands. Before he could reach the bathroom, however, the door flung open revealing two Alphas and two Omegas. Hinata reacted with a scream, flinging himself behind the bed to hide his very naked and very hard bottom half. He could hear Bokuto’s giggles but was way too mortified to look over the bed. Instead, he dragged down the sheets and wrapped them around his bottom half and prayed that they would leave him alone. He did not get his wish.

“Hinata we brought breakfast!” Kuroo sang as he walked over to where the Omega was curled into a little ball. His head moved, eyes looking over what he had bought him.

“Oh! Toast!” He beamed, jumping up and moving over to take a piece of toast. He munched on it happily before realising his manners and muffled out a ‘thank you’ between chews. Kuroo smiled back at him, watching the happy Omega stuff down another slice without stopping for a breath.

“What were you doing in here before?” Bokuto asked slyly, his giggles finally coming to an end. The blush returned, crawling slowly up his neck and his cheeks.

“I just…woke up like…that.” He answered, his eyes resting on the middle of the room where he dropped his soiled pants in his haste.

“Oh, the fun of recently presenting,” Kuroo stated, his lips spreading across his teeth into a grin.

“We’ll let Kei and Akaashi sort you out. Enjoy your breakfast.” Kuroo grabbed Bokuto by his elbow, dragging him out the door despite his protests.

 

Akaashi moved quickly, picking up the stained pants and bringing them to the bathroom. Hinata heard the water begin to run and the sound of fabric rubbing together. Ruining his pants was embarrassing enough and now someone else was cleaning them. Thank God Kageyama wasn’t here to see it. He padded over to the room, shyly peering in the doorway.

“I can…wash that.” Hinata stated, softly.

“It’s okay. When you first start producing slick it feels weird and unnatural but all it means is that your heat is near and your body is functioning like it should.” Akaashi replied, still rubbing at the fabric until he was happy and hung it over the towel rack to dry.

“Heat?” The orange haired mega squeaked out, his face now a shade of white. Akaashi hummed in reply and now started on washing the pants.

“When did you present?”

“About a month ago.”

“Yeah, you should have your heat any day now.” Hinata yelped in surprise. Heat? Any day? He wasn’t ready, he was so young and…that meant that Kageyama would claim him now. A claiming mark would be painful, everyone said so. He backed away from the bathroom, trying to make a dash for the bed so he could bury himself in the sheets and pretend the world never existed. Instead, he found Tsukishima rearranging pillows and blankets making a…he screwed his face up in confusion.

“What are you doing?” Hinata asked earning a narrowed eye glare from Tsukishima.

 

“Let’s get this clear. I’m doing this because the Alpha asked me to, not for you.” He turned to place a black pillow around the side, supporting what looked like a wall of linens, “It’s a nest, shrimpy.”

“So you know I’m on my heat too? Why didn’t I notice?” Hinata asked, his brows furrowed.

“Cause you’re ignorant,” Tsukishima replied, stepping back and surveying the nest. He nodded to himself happy with it.

“Hey!” The younger Omega yelled, glaring up at the tall ass Omega, “I’m not dumb!” Tsukishima scoffed, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

“I beg to differ.” He turned away leaving a lingering look on Hinata before he walked out of the room. Akaashi soon reappeared from the bathroom and said his goodbyes before exiting the room.

 

Hinata sighed softly as he climbed into the nest, settling himself between a shirt of Kageyama’s, that was surprisingly really soft, and a dark blue throw pillow. He inhaled the Alpha’s scent, still in denial about the calmness that it brought to him. Everything was confusing to him now, the emotions, scents, the feeling of slick pouring out of his ass. Surely that amount was not normal in any way. Hinata snuggled in closer to the softness that was the nest’s walls. As soon as Kageyama got home would he mate with him? Or was it when he was supposed to be in full blown heat… whatever that meant anyway. Did Kageyama even like him? He seemed reluctant to do anything of “that” nature and he never talked to Hinata, just casual grunts and calling him a dumbass. Compared to Kuroo and Bokuto, Kageyama barely gave him any attention and he wouldn’t admit it out loud but he was feeling quite lonely.

 He ran a nervous hand through his messy bedhead hair, shuffling his body so he could wrap a leg around one of the pillows trying to ignore his growing erection. Kageyama. He rubbed shamelessly against the pillow, creating glorious friction against his cock. His dream reappeared in his mind, the way Kageyama’s dick had rubbed inside him and his voice whispered into his ear. His hand had slid down his stomach, grasping his dick and began to rub it vigorously. Small moans of pleasure started to spew out of his mouth unwillingly as he increased his pumping pace. His body had become hotter now, the heat feeling like it all swirled down towards his dick. His orgasm was slowly building up with each thrust of his hips into his hand and his moans were growing louder and louder His brain becoming hazy with each roll of his hips, everything fading around him, his sole concentration on the pleasure that was teaming up from his dick. His orgasm had reached its limit but it never pushed over the edge to release. Hinata sat there in his half-hazed state, thrusting into his closed hand, needing release. It offered no help and his moans of pleasures blended into exasperated growls.

“A—A-Al-Alpha,” He groaned. Hot tears of frustration started to roll down his cheeks as he panted. He was so close it had become painful as he continued, seeming like his body didn’t want another touch except an Alpha. His hands dropped in exhaustion, the muscles now stiff as he curled into a tight ball, his tears now falling rapidly. His panting had begun to subside but the pain he felt from his hard dick was pounding like a second heartbeat. He knew this was part of the heat everyone told him vaguely about and to say he was scared was a huge understatement. He cried out as his cock accidently came into contact with the fabric and buried his face in his hands. When was Kageyama going to get home?


	11. Chapter Eleven - Keiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aiming to keep this the average chapter length, if not more

No amount of experience of dealing with Alphas had prepared Akaashi for dealing with Bokuto. Although there was plenty of different types the basic underline personality they all possessed; for example, was possessive and always needed constant displays of submissiveness. They couldn’t help it of course; their instincts were too strong to suppress no matter the amount of control they had. The spiked haired Alpha, on the other hand, needed constant parenting to stop his never ending energy and mischief.

 

Bokuto was perched on the couch, knees tucked into his chest and his golden eyes wide as he watched a documentary on the T.V. Kuroo had left him halfway during the film, ditching him for work. Kageyama was still at his work, not returning from the night before. Bokuto was still in his pajamas which included no shirt and long grey sweatpants. He was wearing something similar that he borrowed from Bokuto, a dark blue shirt that was baggy in the width and the arms, the sweatpants were too long due to their difference in heights. He rolled the bottom of the legs to stop himself from tripping on them.

 

“Akaashi!” He yelped, head not turning but hearing Akaashi walk into the room regardless.

 

“Look at all the birds!” He beamed happily, head snapping to look at the Omega. When Akaashi attempted to offer him a small smile and lower his eyes Bokuto came bounding over, trapping Akaashi in his arms and dragging him to the couch. He dumped his body on the couch while he stood over him with a wide smile plastered on his face. That smile meant mischief. Bokuto lowered his body onto Akaashi’s, his chin resting on his shoulder with his legs straddling his waist. The Omega froze. What was he doing? This was unnatural beyond measure.

 

“Is this okay?” Bokuto murmured into Akaashi’s ear, kissing his neck slightly.

 

“Aren’t I supposed to sit at your feet, Alp-Bokuto?” Akaashi replied.

 

“Nah,” Bokuto answered, moving his lips against Akaashi’s neck. His kisses were soft and slow, moving up and down the side of the Omega’s neck. It felt nice to just sit here and take it slow rather than pushed down and taken roughly. He continued his soft kisses until he heard a loud ‘hoot’ from the television. He quickly turned his head, flinging his body around to face the television all attention now redirected. Akaashi snuck his hands around Bokuto’s waist and his face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. In the back of his mind, he knew this was abnormal behaviour and he should be on the floor, throat bared in submission. Something about Bokuto made those thoughts wash away. It felt natural to hold the Alpha rather be the one being held. Akaashi began to rub Bokuto’s neck with his own allowing the wonderful smell to come pouring out of the Alpha. He smelled of a mixture of Vanilla and cinnamon and it was making him sort of delirious. His head shifted over to the other side, continuing his rubbing.

 

“Are you scent marking me?” Bokuto asked, tearing his gaze from the television.

 

“Uh-sorry, Alpha!” Akaashi cried, backing his neck away from Bokuto and closing his eyes. He was going to get slapped, he just knew it. There was no way in hell he could get away with something like that without being bonded first, it made the Alpha look weak. Bokuto’s face lit up in a grin and when Akaashi realised he wasn’t getting slapped he peered out from under his eyelids cautiously. The Alpha didn’t say a word as he nuzzled back into Akaashi’s embrace, silently urging the Omega to continue. Everything about this situation was screaming “wrong” and he felt that if anyone else was to see this they would ridicule the life out of both the males but Bokuto made it natural. As if Akaashi didn’t belong beneath him. Nothing about Bokuto was normal, Akaashi was beginning to understand that, to be with Bokuto meant to always test the boundaries, even instincts.

 

The Omega’s slender fingers snuck between the strands of the multicoloured spiky hair and gently ran through them. It was surprisingly soft and silky, despite the gel that was in it. They stayed like that for a while, Akaashi’s finger never faltering and occasionally gently rubbing the skin of Bokuto’s scalp. The Alpha was making soft content noises that sounded almost like coos. One of his hands moved down to caress the small of Bokuto’s back, causing Bokuto to sigh and rub his neck against Akaashi’s own. The things Bokuto had brought out of Akaashi in the small time of knowing him was starting to concern him. Never before had he willingly caressed an Alpha, or wanted to scent mark them so bad. Even now the exposed flesh was calling to Akaashi and how he longed to sink his teeth into the soft skin.

 

“Uh Bokuto,” Akaashi murmured, feeling a sudden heat pool around the bottom of his stomach. His eyes flittered down to see Bokuto’s hand half in his waistband and hand inches away from the Omega’s penis. Bokuto’s eyes met Akaashi’s, looking like he got caught stealing cookies out of the jar.

 

“Is that a no go?” He asked sadly, bottom lip quivering as his mouth moved into a pout. Akaashi just watched him in silence as his brain tried to catch up to the situation. He removed his hand and turned his back to Akaashi. The documentary had ended and the credits began to roll, the soothing end music filling the silent room.

 

“B-B-Bokuto, I have a question,” Akaashi announced, trying to ignore the firmness of Bokuto’s ass pressing against his growing erection.

 

“Yes?”

 “When are you going to bond with me?” Bokuto looked up at the Omega, watching him through long pretty eyelashes.

 

“Whenever you want, I don’t mind,” Bokuto replied. He leaned in, giving the Omega a quick peck and turning back to settle into his lap. Akaashi stared at the back of the Alpha’s head with wide eyes. He just…kissed him. The affection that this Alpha gave him, surprised him to no end and although he liked it, it was starting to become hard to imagine Bokuto as an Alpha. Akaashi kept silent for a moment, contemplating his next few words. Surely if he didn’t bond in time for his next heat he would be taken back to the shelter. Then he might not even find another Alpha, especially one so non-Alpha and nice, then he would have to be bitched before being euthanised after birthing eight pups. He shuddered thinking about it before reverting his mind back to Bokuto.

 

“Well now would perhaps be fine,” Akaashi said softly, Bokuto only hearing because of his mouth right next to his ear. His child like goofy grin reappeared as he turned over again to straddle Akaashi’s hips. Immediately he started to attack the Omega’s neck with his lips, his hands already snaking down below the waistband of Akaashi’s underwear. As he went to protest, Bokuto grasped his cock and instead a moan spilt from his lips. Bokuto looked up, identifying it as approval and increased his pace, yanking down Akaashi’s pants to free his hardened cock.

 

“Can’t we go- “Akaashi’s words were cut short as Bokuto brought them tumbling to the ground, flying off the couch and hitting the carpeted floor with a soft thud. Bokuto pulled himself back to look at Akaashi, making sure that he was okay. When Akaashi smiled back at him he continued, locking their lips together in a quick passionate kiss. It was sloppy, obvious that the multicoloured haired male didn’t have any experience whatsoever. Akaashi took the lead cautiously, still unsure whether Bokuto was testing him or not. The Alpha willingly submitted, allowing Akaashi to slid his tongue gently along his bottom lip and lead the kiss. Bokuto pulled back suddenly, face twisted up in something Akaashi couldn’t read. His heart sunk, so it turned out he didn’t like the submission or Akaashi taking control and now he would be punished.

 

“Wait. Wait. Wait.” Bokuto stated, running a hand through his hair. Akaashi knelt in front of him, palm placed flat on his thighs, dick still throbbing and hard pointing in the direction of Bokuto, “Don’t I have to bond with you in heat or something?” Oh. His heart fluttered his chest, he wasn’t rejecting him or hitting him, or in general being a typical knothead Alpha.

“No. After my first heat, you can bond whenever.” Akaashi informed, subtly edging his way closer to the Alpha. His cock had begun to throb painfully and the cool air around it was starting to become uncomfortable. Bokuto nodded, too oblivious to notice the lustful way Akaashi was looking at him. His mouth opened, preparing to answer Akaashi’s explanation but the Omega stopped him with his mouth. Bokuto’s eyes went wider than normal but Akaashi continued to kiss him, his hands slipping down Bokuto’s underwear and grasping his soft dick. Slowly stroking it to get Bokuto hard, Akaashi kept kissing him, not slipping his tongue in just yet.

Suddenly, Bokuto tackled Akaashi to the ground, sloppy kisses smothering the Omega’s face. He was far too eager for him to concentrate on the quality of the kisses and just ended up leaving Akaashi covered with thin spots of saliva. Akaashi couldn’t stop the light giggles that escaped his lips as Bokuto continued to kiss him feverishly but gently. It was a sweet moment, one Akaashi thought was never possible with an Alpha and Omega couple. Not wanting to ruin the pure moment but trying to push it along due to his throbbing dick, Akaashi slowly spread his legs, hips grinding up to meet Bokuto’s in a glorious friction-filled explosion of pleasure. It seemed to give Bokuto the shove he needed because now his mouth was currently licking the skin just above Akaashi’s pelvis while his hands stumbled to find Akaashi’s slicked entrance. The sudden intrusion made Akaashi jerk away instantly making Bokuto stop and look up at the Omega with concern. His face made something in Akaashi go haywire and he felt himself wiggling.

 

“Please continue.” He pleaded, hooking his fingertips on the elastic of Bokuto’s underwear and yanking it down. His dick was just above an average size for an Alpha, the beginning of a knot already forming. Slowly, Bokuto started to move his fingers that were still buried inside Akaashi, drawing out a low moan from the younger male. All of the Alpha’s attention was solely on his fingers working themselves in and out of Akaashi.

 

“I have no idea what I am doing.” He mumbled, his fingers making random jerking movements. With one hand gripping tightly onto his hip and the other on the base of his cock, Akaashi guided down Bokuto towards his entrance, pleased at the desire that was plainly written all over the Alpha’s face. He wanted him and he wanted him bad. He jerked his hands away and quickly replaced the emptiness with his dick causing Akaashi to groan around the fullness. It was a pleasant stretch, not too big to cause any pain but enough to give him a satisfying burn. While waiting for Akaashi to adjust, Bokuto rearranged himself so he was leaning over his future mate, hands on either side of Akaashi’s head and he dipped down to capture his lips once again.

 

“When do I…bite per say?” He asked, giving a slow rock of his hips to test the waters.

 

“When you reach cl- ugh... climax.”  He slowly wrapped his slender legs around Bokuto’s waist, locking them tightly at the ankles, and giving him a little kick to get going. It was a bad idea. Too enthusiastic and inexperienced, Bokuto began to thrust erratically and hard, rubbing Akaashi’s back against the carpet with a painful scratch. He blocked it out, focusing instead on the way Bokuto’s dick began to rub against his prostate that caused sudden jolting movements in his legs.

“Ah,” Akaashi whispered out when Bokuto changed angle suddenly, his smile wide and so Bokuto, “Ugh, my god.” He was at the edge now, constantly about to be toppled over before Bokuto changed his angle and brought him back down a peg. He was ashamed at the moans that came effortlessly spilling out of his mouth but it seemed to fuel the Alpha’s thrust so he kept it up.  This time, a particularly half-assed thrust brought him to the edge, hot wide infertile seed spurting from the head of his deck, coating his stomach and splashing on Bokuto’s as well. Akaashi’s eyes were half-lidded, gazing up at Bokuto to see if he would come a few seconds after him but he kept going in spite of Akaashi’s ass becoming increasingly sensitive by the second. Instead, it took him a few more minutes for his knot to catch of the tight ring of muscle and shoot his hot fluid inside Akaashi as he bit down on the left of his neck, teeth sinking deep into the flesh; the wound began to drip blood which ran slowly down Akaashi’s shoulder. The intense rush of bonding and having Bokuto’s hot seed fill him caused Akaashi to join Bokuto in another orgasm. A dry orgasm. Bokuto huffed heavily, forehead pressed against his new mate's. Mates. They were mates. Akaashi couldn’t help but feel happy at this new form of protection, his instincts rejoicing inside of his body. His inner Omega already feeling the want and need for pups. Soon. He adjusted himself, preparing for the thirty minutes where the Alpha and the Omega were going to be tied.

“Was that your first time?” Akaashi asked, still panting slightly. Bokuto nodded with his stupid large grin plastered on his face.

“Didn’t know it was going to be that good, though.” Bokuto laughed as he adjusted the two so they could both lie down on the carpet. His strong arms snuck around Akaashi’s waist, pulling the two in tight for post-sex cuddles, something Akaashi wouldn’t admit filled him with joy. He tried to ignore the pulsing pain coming from his back, no doubt from where he got carpet burn and traced his fingers along the bond bite, that had begun to clot, feeling a satisfying feeling wash over him. Safe inside his mate’s arms was sure to make his inner Omega squeal with joy. He was content for now.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Tetsurou & Kei

 

KUROO

Kuroo rubbed at his eyes as he unlocked the front door. Despite just getting into work a little over an hour and a half ago, they had sent him home due to being overstaffed. He smiled as he stepped over the threshold, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack.

“I’m home!’ He called out, kicking off his shoes, leaving them disorganised as he walked off. He moved towards the living room, noting the intense smell of pheromones of mating.

“Did you guys fuck already?” He asked, glancing down at where Bokuto and Akaashi were lying on the carpet, naked and still locked together.

“Bonded and everything!” Bokuto smiled up at him. Embarrassment was foreign to Bokuto and Kuroo had gotten used to it. Too many times had Bokuto walked in when Kuroo was jerking off and the Alpha didn’t give a shit and recommended tips, sometimes he even joined in. The Omega, underneath Bokuto, was blushing hard enough for the both of them, hiding his face in the crook of Bokuto’s neck. He whispered something into his Alpha’s ears, Bokuto’s eyes becoming wide and his mouth looking like it would split in half. He shushed Akaashi with a childish laugh then placed a quick kiss on his lips.

“So we aiming for pups or no?” Kuroo asked, smiling when he noticed the bright blush sprawling over Akaashi’s cheeks.

“No telling.” He said in response, twisting their bodies so that Akaashi was resting on Bokuto’s stomach. The bonded Alpha let out a grunt as another shot of his seed spilled inside Akaashi. Who in response, rutted down against the pleasurable intrusion before remembering Kuroo was still there and blushed profusely.

He simply ignored them and flopped down onto the recliner, reaching for the remote which was squished in between the cracks of the seat. He flipped on the television, completely disregarding the loud groans Bokuto was making.

“Aw man. You finished the documentary without me.” Kuroo whined.

“You left me like a damsel in distress. All by my lonesome with no one to cuddle!” Bokuto whined back, stopping from nuzzling Akaashi to look up at Kuroo and pout. In response, Kuroo stuck his tongue out.

“I’ll just watch it with Kei then.” Kuroo scowled as he pushed himself off the couch. He moved out of the room, ignoring the moans that slipped out of Bokuto’s mouth, too loud for them to be real. He flipped him off with a laugh and continued up to the bedroom.

 

KEI

 

Kei felt relief when the Alpha had finally gone to work. It meant he could just lie down on the large King bed, that was located in the middle of the room, and not feel the panic of the awaiting punishment at every moment when he saw Kuroo. He knew he was scared for no reason, he hadn’t done anything wrong and he wouldn’t want to do anything wrong to warrant a punishment.  He felt the need to bury himself in soft blankets and pillows and he prayed that Hinata’s heat hadn’t influenced his own and brought it forward.  If he went into his heat, he’d have to be claimed or return back to the Shelter and the latter wasn’t his most preferred option. He could deal with an abusive Alpha but he might break if he was forced to be bitched. He rested his cheek against a cushion as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Shuffling his body slightly, he found a comfortable position and slowly closed his eyes.

He heard the door open with a soft click, causing his body to freeze.  His mind was stuck between the decision of pretending to be asleep or hightailing his ass off the bed and begging for forgiveness. He felt the bed sink next to his waist causing him to inhale sharply. Kuroo’s hand snuck their way into Kei’s hair, lightly stroking his scalp. It felt amazing and despite his best efforts, he couldn’t help but let out a content sigh.

“I know you’re awake,” Kuroo whispered, kissing Kei gently on the cheek. The Omega’s eyes fluttered open while his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Was he mad? Kuroo smiled gently at him, fingers moving out of his hair, to rub his back.

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to watch a movie but it looks like you’re tired.  Can I join?” He asked, smiling softly at Kei.

“I thought you were at work.” Kei blurted out, squinting at the Alpha accusingly.

“They let me off early, accidently overstaffed,” He explained, “So is that a no on the joint napping?” Kei knew that he shouldn’t, he should apologise for sleeping in his bed and sleep on the floor like a good Omega but his brain was still too groggy to function at an optimal level and right now he just wanted those muscly arms wrapped around him protectively.

“Well, it’s your bed, Alpha.” Kei said, “But yes please.” Kuroo grinned happily and looped around the bed to crawl behind Kei. His hands snuck around his waist, pulling the Omega flush against him.

“You’re so warm.” Kuroo purred, resting his forehead against the back of Kei’s neck.

“Thanks.” He muttered, trying to ignore the heat that spread through his body as Kuroo touched him. Hinata had definitely influenced his heat to come early. Bastard.

 

Kuroo didn’t say much as he lay there, arms tightly wrapped around Kei’s slim waist. Judging from the soft snores, the alpha had drifted off, not noticing the uncomfortable state his Omega was in. Kei had angled his hips away from Kuroo’s forearms so that his heat-induced boner was not touching the Alpha and his best attempts at cooling his face down were not succeeding. He had tried to wiggle away from the Alpha but his grip was deathly strong.

“A-Alpha,” Kei attempted, shaking his body so that Kuroo shook with him. He stirred slightly, not that deep in sleep and muttered a ‘yeah?’

“I think I’m in pre-heat.” Kuroo’s ear twitched at the words before his head slowly rose off the bed, glaring at Kei suspiciously.

“You’re joking.” He replied.

“I’m afraid not, Alpha,” Kei stated, lowering his eyes. The death-hold on his waist became impossibly tighter as Kuroo made a happy noise, ignoring the low groan of pain that slipped past the Omega’s lips.

“What do I have to do? Oh, my god. I don’t know. What do I do?” He suddenly jumped off the bed, finding blankets left and right, tossing them in the general direction of the bed. Kei watched him curiously as the Alpha had a mini freak out. He disappeared down the hall for a brief time before reappearing with a Band-Aid.

“Would this help?” He asked hopefully. Kei suppressed a small smile as he watched him pace feverously across the room, muttering under his breath.

“Alpha?” He called out. Kuroo’s eyes locked with Kei’s and he ran a hand through his bed hair as he let out a soft sigh, “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“I can gather things myself, Alpha,” Kei said, slipping off the bed to gather up the fallen bedsheets. Kuroo put a large hand to his chest and lightly pushed him back on the bed.

“No. Tell me what to do and I’ll do it. I want you to be comfortable.” Kuroo stated. Kei blinked slowly at the Alpha. He would do things…for him? Who the hell was this guy? He must be lying, just playing with him.

“I can- “

“Just tell me, Kei. Let me do this.” Kuroo insisted, bending down to gather up the pillows and sheets he had thrown in a panic.

“Some hot milk would be nice,” Kei said softly. Kuroo’s face lit up in a smile, body already turned to run towards the door.

“I’ll go get that!” He called out, sprinting out of the room. Kei watched him go, curiosity and suspicion washing around in his chest. Was this an act? And if it was how long would it last? He knew there had to be some nice Alphas out there but what he had learned with his last Alpha was to trust nobody. Anybody can be faking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two characters' POV because why not


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Tobio & Shoyou

KAGEYAMA

Staying back late, again, wasn’t his ideal which he grumbled about it through the whole extra shift.  He got home around eight at night, completely ready to take a nap. He stumbled past the kitchen, eyes already starting to close.

“Oi, milk lover!”

Kageyama sighed and shuffled back to the kitchen to see Kuroo holding out an onigri, shaking it lightly to tempt the frowning Alpha. He padded over, too sleepy to care about Kuroo’s comment, and snatched the rice out of his hand. Through half lidded eyes, he noticed Akaashi was cooking dinner, the familiar scent of Bokuto around the room but no sign of the owl looking Alpha. Kageyama locked eyes with Kuroo and gestured his head to Akaashi, eyebrows raised in a question as he munched on the rice. Kuroo smiled and nodded. Kageyama screwed his face up as he reached for another onigri.

“You were gone pretty long,” Kuroo said, breaking the silence as he shifted in his seat.

“Needed me to work overtime again. I’m dead tired,” Kageyama grumbled, finishing the last part of rice. He yawned as if to prove his point.

“I’ll give you a ride then.” Kuroo grinned, already starting to move out of his chair. Kageyama’s eyes went narrow.

“No you dumb-“He was interrupted by Kuroo flinging him around his shoulders. Kageyama let out a runt of discomfort but he was too tried to give a shit. Kuroo shifted him into a position that was comfortable; Kageyama’s legs dangling down the left side of his body with his waist behind Kuroo’s head.

“Why are you doing this?” Kageyama mumbled as his head bounced in time with Kuroo’s head.

“Because I’m a kind person,” Kuroo replied. The black haired Omega didn’t have enough energy to retort to that stupid statement instead opting to close his eyes with the subtle swaying of Kuroo’s body.

“Uh uh, no falling asleep on me.” Kuroo grinned, shaking Kageyama violently. He clutched his pounding head, glaring at the back of Kuroo’s neck.

“You are not a kind person.” Kageyama growled, listening to Kuroo snicker under his breath.

“You’ll want to stay awake with what’s waiting for you.”

 

HINATA

He guessed it had only been a couple hours since he started the beginnings of his heat and he already hated being an Omega. He writhed against the sheets as he clutched his cramping body, pain shooting up from his stomach. He shifted his body to the left, bringing the pillow, saturated with Kageyama’s scent, to his nose and inhaled sharply. The scent soothed him slightly, the burning heat less burning and the need a little damper. The intensity of the heat wasn’t that bad but Hinata was unfamiliar with the situation and the painful throbbing in his dick wasn’t making it any more tolerable. His mother had told him little about his future heats. Something about not being able to meet with any other people besides your mate or that a heat was the time that a male Omega focused on getting pregnant. Nothing about the technical and what actually happened to his body. Right now he felt like he was being stabbed in the stomach and his arousal was building and building but never releasing, driving him insane. The pain, however much it stabbed him, wasn’t enough to drown out the throbbing or the arousal. The slick leaking out of him wasn’t relenting and he was sure he had enough to fill a lake. He shuddered suddenly, a wave of pain and pleasure washing over his small body. The Alpha’s name involuntarily slipped out of his lips before he could stop himself.

“Kageyama!” He cried, his hips rutting down against the material for some type of relief. Anything at that point would ease it, he was sure. He just needed someone, anyone. And he needed them _now._  Hinata let out low whimpers, which started out soft but as time progressed the cries got louder and louder. He couldn’t stop it, he was desperate, he just needed the release that was building. Without thinking, his hands snaked down his body, slipping in his underwear. Hesitantly, he touched his leaking hole before slowly pushing a finger in. He cried out even louder than before, his heat spiking again. He quickly pulled his finger out, wiping the slick against the bed sheets. Never had he thought that heats would be this painful.

“Hinata?” A voice called out and while he froze his slick seemed to increase. He knew it was the Alpha. _His_ Alpha. Standing right there, outside his safe cushiony walls. He wanted that Alpha in here with him right now, buried inside of him. Hinata moved on of the carefully placed pillow cushions and stuck his head out. He saw Kageyama, arms wrapped around Kuroo’s neck as he was on his back. The Alpha’s eyes were half open as he looked down the orange haired Omega.

“Yeah?”

“Can I come in?” His voice was soft and obviously he was dead tired. Hinata paused. He really wanted the Alpha, to touch him and… Hinata nodded and Kuroo smiled gratefully at him. He shifted Kageyama off his back and dropped him gently in the nest. Kuroo walked over to the door, hand resting on the doorframe as he looked over his shoulder.

“Make sure milk lover gets some sleep.” Kuroo smiled and he left the room, closing the door behind him. Kageyama shifted in the nest, face-to-face with Hinata. His eyes were already closed and the angry look that was normally on his face had melted away. Hinata leaned in closer, his instincts making him take large inhales of the Alpha’s scent. It was so intoxicating, way better than the diluted pillow that he was sniffing before, he was right next to the source.  Hinata’s arms slowly moved around Kageyama, pulling him flush against the Omega’s heated skin. _Oh,_ skin on skin contact was so satisfying. He rutted against Kageyama’s leg, the heat induced boner rubbing against the flesh. Small content moans were falling from his lips as he leaned in, rubbing his nose against the scent glands in Kageyama’s neck.  Heat began to pool in the bottom of his stomach, bring him closer and closer to his orgasm. He increased his pace, the head of his cock rubbing at just the right spot to tip him over.

“Kageyama,” He gasped as he felt his release spill in his pants. Coming down from his hazy heat, he glanced up at the sleeping Kageyama, blushing deeply. What the hell did he just do? He moved his hips away from Kageyama’s hips in embarrassment but he kept his arms securely around Kageyama’s chest. It made him feel safe especially that they had the soft items surrounding them that were lathered in familiar scents. He nuzzled down into the curve of Kageyama’s neck, the heat temporarily sedated and himself content. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Kei & Tetsurou

 KEI

Kei shifted his sleeping position for the fifth time in the last thirty seconds. His heat was making him restless. Kuroo wasn’t with him and his inner Omega was becoming distressed. Why wasn’t he here? Did he not want him? He shifted again, so his legs were wrapped around a pillow and his face was pressed against a Kuroo scented cushion. He had built his nest about an hour ago and even though Kuroo’s scent was wrapped around him, he couldn’t trick his body into thinking the Alpha was here.

At first Kuroo had tried to help him create the nest but the Alpha kept putting things in the wrong spots and this irritated the hell out of Kei. He eventually timidly asked if he could finish it by himself and the Alpha grumpily agreed. After an hour of working, everything was finally perfect and he felt safe and content behind the soft walls. Although the nest was supposed to make him feel safe, Kuroo had left while Kei and now he was on edge. He felt silly and stupid at his inner Omega, full well knowing that some Alphas hated clinginess. He didn’t know if Kuroo liked it or not and his past Alpha hated it. His past Alpha had only shown affection when he was very drunk; tightly squeezing Kei, hitting him if Kei struggled or moved. All affection had to be _his_ way. His old Alpha was cruel beyond measure, committed to the idea of training Kei to be the perfect Omega. He was trained harshly, often left without water or food for days when he did something wrong. However, his heats were the worst when it came to punishments and the Omega was often left to endure his heats with no relief. His Alpha never came, probably left the house, and Kei was tied up unable to give himself a small amount of relief. He remembered the agonising pain, the thoughts that his Alpha hated him, didn’t want him and would never return. Kei had learned never to mess up when expecting his heat.

Kei felt tears began to form, he was always emotional before his heat, he hated it. He quickly blinked them away and moved his glasses to press his palms into his eyes. His old Alpha was gone now, he had to focus on his new one instead. Kuroo could be back at any moment and he didn’t want him to see him crying like a baby. The tears were persistent though, slipping in-between the cracks of his fingers and running down the skin of his hand. Then the panic washed in as Kei frantically tried to stop the tears, pressing some blankets against his eyes. Then he started to sob, his voice coming out in small cries as he pressed further into his nest.

Kuroo soon came sprinting into the room, alarmed at the small cries he was hearing.

“Kei?” He asked, hovering around the edge of the nest. Suddenly the sobs cut off all together and were replaced by a soft voice.

“Yes, Alpha?” The reply came.

“Can I come in?” He asked.

“Yes, Alpha.” Kuroo lifted one of the sheet that closed off an opening. Kei opened on of his eyes, peeking up at the Alpha as he slid his way into the nest. His eyes were puffy and red, quickly wiping the tears that were slipping out.

“Don’t cry,” Kuroo soothed, cupping Kei’s face with his hands. The blond Omega averted his eyes and Kuroo brushed his cheeks with his thumbs.

“I’m sorry it’s just...”

“No its okay. It’s okay, shush.” Kuroo wrapped one of his arms around Kei’s waist, hiking him into a sitting position. He draped Kei over him, placing all of his body weight on the Alpha. He placed a small kiss on Kei’s neck, just over his scent glands, before trailing up to his jaw. Kei instinctively wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, one of his hands sliding into the Alpha’s messy hair. Kuroo continued placing soft kisses around the Omega’s scent gland, happy that Kei had finally stopped crying. Instead of crying, Kei now had his head resting in crook of the Alpha’s neck taking small inhales of his scent. Kuroo increased the intensiveness of his kisses, opting to exclusively kiss his face now. He kissed along his jaw line before leaning in, awkwardly, to place a kiss on Kei’s lips.

“Do you feel better?” He asked, placing another kiss on Kei’s forehead.

“Much better. Thank you, Alpha.” Kei murmured, nuzzling into his neck.

“You know you can call me Tetsurou,” Kuroo stated, one of his hands running up into Kei’s messy blond hair.  His fingertips gently massaged the scalp causing Kei to groan at the feeling and pressing his body harder against Kuroo’s. The Alpha practically smirked when he felt something firm pressing into his stomach.

“You must like my massages a lot.” Kuroo grinned, hands sliding down the Omega’s body to grip his crotch. Kei cried out, jerking his body out before slumping back onto Kuroo’s shoulder.

“A-A-Alpha, I…ah.” He was cut off as Kuroo increased the pressure, the palm of his hand now rubbing in slow circles.

“It’s Tetsurou, remember.” Kuroo pushed past the waistband of Kei’s pants and underwear, now having a firm grasp on the Omega’s cock without anything in-between. He moved his hand up slowly in a tight dragged out motion that had Kei panting against the skin of Kuroo’s shoulder. He opened his mouth as if to say something but it quickly turned into a muffled moan as Kuroo brought his thumb to tease the slit.

  
“These pants are just getting in the way,” Kuroo murmured, using his other hand to hook onto the waistband and drag it down to his thighs. Kei shifted his body, allowing the Alpha to further tug the items down his legs until they lay in a crumpled pile outside of the nest. He laid Kei onto his back, now giving the Alpha full access to his body. Kuroo grinned greedily before ducking his head between Kei’s thighs, taking his length fully into his mouth. Kei’s body shuddered upwards, his hips rolling up into Kuroo’s mouth. In retaliation, Kuroo pinned down Kei’s hips with his fingers and begun to swirl his tongue around the shaft. Pulling the cock out of his mouth until just the tip was encased in the warm wet cavern, Kuroo then proceeded to flick at the slit with the tip of his tongue. Kei immediately began to let out soft moans, his upper body moving to make up for the lack of movement his hips were making. Kuroo’s eyes flickered up to look at Kei’s face; his cheeks were tinted red, his eyes half lidded and his bottom lip was pulled in between his teeth as he tried to stop himself from moaning like a whore. He made a low noise in his throat in amusement and flattened his tongue to lick a stripe on the underside of his cock.

“You look like your enjoying it.” Kuroo grinned, pulling his lips off the organ.

“I…please… _please._ ” Kei’s voice turned into a high whine, shivering under every touch the Alpha gave him. Kuroo suspected he had slipped into his heat by now considering the half glazed look over his eyes and the heat radiating off the Omega’s slim body.

“What? Do you want to come?” Kuroo smiled, his fingertip slowly sliding against the slit.

“I… _need_ your…ugh… _knot_.” Kei panted, his hands fisting into the sheets underneath him. Kuroo stopped his movements all together, surprised at the frail Omega’s words. He seemed so shy and innocent and now he was crumbling Kuroo’s control like it was feta cheese.

“Ask and I shall deliver.” Kuroo grinned, his own erection growing harder as his excitement increased. He gave a quick glance up at Kei to silently asking for permission but Kei had his eyes closed in anticipation, so he continued. His hands dropped down to the Omega’s thighs, kneading them gently with his fingers before leaning in to kiss the soft flesh there. He sucked on it, bringing the flesh between his teeth so he could nip on it gently. Kei, in response, clenched his thighs around Kuroo’s head and let out a breathless moan.

“ _Hurry_.” He whined, head twisting to the side to inhale some of Kuroo’s scent. Kuroo unlatched his lips from the now bruising skin.

“Just wait a little longer.” Kuroo encouraged, gently rubbing his fingers around the Omega’s puckered hole, that was providing a steady supply of slick. The Alpha was trying to keep his calm and prepare Kei carefully, he didn’t want to hurt him on the first go when they had about three days of constant sex ahead of them.

“ _Tetsurou please_.” Kei cried out, one of his hands flinging over his face, burying his nose into the crook of his elbow. **Poof.** All of Kuroo’s restraint just disappeared into thin air at those words and in _that_ tone. He inserted two fingers in straight away, to the knuckle, listening to the muffled moans and groans that were slipping out of Kei’s mouth.

“Better?” He questioned, scissoring his fingers inside the Omega, the tight walls becoming looser with every movement. The slick

“N-n-no. Need a knot.” He panted, hips beginning to move upwards to try and remove the fingers.

“Well we have to prepare you first, Kei.” Kuroo stated, fingers bending to tap on the sensitive bundle of nerves which caused Kei to gasp and squirm.

“I-Its fine. Just…AH.” Kei squirmed, clasping his hands over his mouth in attempt to further muffle his cries. Kuroo deepened his smile and continued to work his fingers inside the Omega enjoying the reactions he dragged out of him. He added a third finger and began to twirl them around. Kei’s breathing began to increase and his hips gave a few jerky movements in warning before he released, hot infertile seed spurting out, some hitting Kuroo on the underside of his jaw. The Omega’s eyes became wide as he came down from his post-orgasm high, some clarity sweeping over him.

“So s-s-sorry.” He spluttered but Kuroo simply grinned and continued on fingering the Omega.

When Kei had turned into a mewling mess, Kuroo slid his fingers out and coated his hard cock with some of the Omega’s slick.

“Alright, ready?” He asked. Kei nodded eagerly, hole twitching in anticipation. Kuroo leaned up, placing a kiss on the Omega’s lips before leaning in, his lips next to the shell of Kei’s ear.

“Present for me then.” Kei nodded and quickly flipped his body over, pressing his chest into the bottom of the nest and hiking his hips and ass into the air. Kei was already hard again, dick twitching and ready to release.  

“Good.” Kuroo praised, kneading on of Kei’s ass cheeks as his eyes looked over the boy’s figure, “I’m going to put it in now.” He moved his own hips forward, aligning his dick with Kei’s hole before slowly pushing in, just to test the waters. Kuroo groaned at the heat and the wetness that was wrapped around his dick. God it felt good. He continued to push in, dragging it out purposely as Kei kept moaning for more. Honestly it was the most Kuroo had ever heard him speak in one sitting and he preferred it this way. He stopped once he pushed in till the hilt, enjoying the feel of the Omega and the small little pants he was making. Once a few moments had passed, Kuroo pulled out to the tip before pushing back in again. It was nice but he felt unsatisfied, he couldn’t see Kei’s face.

“I’m going to flip you over.” Kuroo warned, as his hands hooked under Kei’s waist and moved him onto his back. He looked down at Kei with a smile plastered on his lips as he thrust forward, watching the Omega moan. He lowered his head, lips latching on to the flesh of Kei’s neck. He placed some kisses and a large amount of hickeys along his neck as the pace of his thrusts increased.

“So good,” Kuroo murmured, hips snapping up as he buried himself to the hilt inside of Kei.

“Alpha!” Kei cried, as he moved his own hips up, seeking some friction for his neglected cock.

“I got you.” Kuroo whispered, one hand moving to grip the Omega’s organ. He began to tug on it gently, thumb remaining on the slit so he could smear the pre-come that had gathered there. Kei shuddered, his seed spurting out again and his eyes shutting close in pleasure. The white fluid coated their stomachs, leaving them sticky as Kuroo leaned in to kiss Kei again. The kiss was long and steamy as Kuroo neared the edge of his own release, his knot already beginning to form. He licked Kei’s bottom lip before reclaiming his lips.

After a few more thrusts and Kei tensing around his cock, Kuroo was at his limit; his knot had almost fully formed. Familiar heat pooled around the bottom of his stomach, he knew that his release was coming soon. His thrusts had turned into small, shallow ones and finally stopped when his knot caught on Kei’s rim. Kuroo shuddered, his cock twitching as his hot seed shot in Kei, filling the Omega. Kuroo stretched out his jaw before leaning down and biting hard into Kei’s neck. Kei groaned in content, finally being bonded, satisfied and satiated. Kuroo removed his teeth from Kei’s flesh, licking at the blood that was seeping from the wound.

“So perfect,” Kuroo whispered against Kei’s skin, placing another kiss when he was done. His golden brown eyes were now open and looking at Kuroo, tears welling up in the corners.

“Thank you, Tetsurou,” Kei smiled, bringing his arms up to wrap around Kuroo’s waist, tightly. Kuroo immediately became alarmed and brushed the tears away with his thumb.

“It’s okay. Don’t cry.” Kuroo soothed, kissing Kei’s forehead.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Kei sobbed, his grip tightening, pulling the Alpha flush against him. Kuroo made soothing noises as he trailed his fingers through his, now, mate’s hair and kissed his mating mark. They stayed like that until Kuroo’s knot deflated; with Kei continuing to mumble ‘thank you’s under his breath and Kuroo placing loving kisses everywhere that his lips could reach.


	15. Chapter Fifteen- KEIJI & KOUTAROU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bokuto and Akaashi will be experimenting the most. Is there anything you would like to see?

 

KEIJI & KOUTAROU

Akaashi finished washing the saucepan and handed it over to Bokuto, who was staring at the wall daydreaming. He shook the saucepan at Bokuto, the water splashing on the Alpha’s shirt. Bokuto giggled and splashed some water back at Akaashi.

“Are we going to battle?” Bokuto asked, cocking one of his eyebrows.

“But we have dishes to wash.” Akaashi replied, pushing the saucepan into his Alpha’s hands. He smiled as he placed the dish on the bench and wormed his way behind Akaashi, wrapping his arms around his waist. He placed soft kisses on the curve of Akaashi’s neck earning a shudder from the dark haired Omega.

“Alpha,” Akaashi whined, his head leaning back onto Bokuto’s shoulder giving him more access to his neck. Bokuto took the opportunity greedily and began to suck the flesh, leaving small red marks behind. The Omega arched his back, his ass rubbing against Bokuto’s crotch where he was currently supporting a massive hard on. Although Akaashi would love to have the Alpha’s dick buried in his ass right now, they had plenty of dishes to wash that were piling high. Hinata and Tsukishima were in heat so that took out them plus their Alphas, so they were no help. And from the way Bokuto was basically dry humping him right now he was no help either.

“The dishes need to be cleaned.” He urged, his voice in a low whine as Bokuto rubbed Akaashi’s soft ass with his clothed crotch.

“Akaashi, my dick is killing me.” He whined, pressing his hips forward. The dark haired Omega looked back at the dishes and then glanced over his shoulder at the pouting Bokuto. The feeling of his own hard dick straining against his pants lead him to his decision. Fuck it.  Akaashi smirked playfully, hooking the loops on Bokuto’s jeans and dragging him to a counter that wasn’t stacked with dishes. He bent over the counter, displaying his ass to Bokuto, shaking it slightly. Bokuto stared, unmoving and swallowed slowly.

“Come on, are you going to fuck me or not, Alpha?” Akaashi teased, slowly beginning to pull down his own pants to entice the Alpha. He heard a sharp inhale from Bokuto and then suddenly Bokuto’s dick was pressed against Akaashi’s hole. Instead of pushing it in he opted for just rubbing the tip against it. Akaashi groaned, arching his back to increase contact with Bokuto’s dick. Slick began to drip down onto Akaashi’s thighs and the tip of Bokuto’s cock causing Bokuto to groan.

“Oh, that is so hot.” He moaned, slipping his dick inside Akaashi. The Omega joined the moan with his own and pressed his forehead against the cool benchtop. He pushed in until he reached the hilt, pausing to let Akaashi adjust but also to prevent himself from cumming right then and there. They stayed still a few moments before Akaashi swayed his hips to get Bokuto moving. The Alpha didn’t take the hint instead he stood there, eyes closed and focusing on the tight wet heat that encased his cock.

“Bokuto,” He whined, continuing to shake his hips, “Move.” The Alpha nodded and pulled his hips back before thrusting back in again. Akaashi let out a loud moan as his body lurched forward, rubbing against the counter. Bokuto pressed down against Akaashi’s back, using his tongue to trace the healing bond bite on Akaashi’s neck. His hips never faltered, keeping a fast rough pace that left Akaashi moaning and unable to come up with a coherent thought.  Bokuto placed gentle kisses on the bond bite, loving the way Akaashi moaned and squirmed under him. 

“H-harder,” Akaashi groaned, his hands moving to brace himself against the wall. Bokuto muttered something under his breath and increased his pace, snapping his hips hard against Akaashi’s flesh. His fingertips dug into the skin on Akaashi’s hips, firm enough to cause bruises that Akaashi wanted to wear like a fucking badge. The Omega could feel the growing width of Bokuto’s cock pushing against his stretching rim with every thrust.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto moaned against Akaashi’s neck, enjoying the way the Omega tensed around him indicating he was near the edge. One of his hands let go of Akaashi’s hips and began to trail up the slender torso coming to a rest on Akaashi’s nipple. He rolled the bud in between his fingertips, drawing out long moans from the Omega underneath him.

“Spank me,” Akaashi demanded, thrusting back against Bokuto. His hips slowed their movements as he tried to process what he said.

“Sorry?” Bokuto replied, his hips coming to a stop.

“I said spank me,” Akaashi growled, hands grasping at Bokuto’s guiding them to his ass.

“Oh okay.” Bokuto said uncertainly, pulling his hand back to hover over Akaashi’s ass. He brought it down sharply, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. Akaashi cried out, jerking forward.

“Again,” Akaashi commanded, “But move this time.” Bokuto nodded, pulling his hand up and pulling out at the same time. His hand swung down hitting his ass at the same time he thrust his hips harshly into Akaashi. The Omega let out a loud moan.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi groaned, hands clenching shut, “I-I-I’m coming.” His body began to tense as his release began to reach its limit. Suddenly he snapped and white seed spurted out coating some of his stomach and the floor below him.

“I’m…cumming.” The Alpha’s eyes fluttered closed, mouth hung open as his knot finally reached its full size, locking the two in place. His hot seed filled Akaashi causing the Omega to let out a low moan at the feeling.

After coming down from his orgasm, Bokuto began to rub circles into Akaashi’s lower back.

“So is the spanking going to be a regular thing?” Bokuto asked, “Because I am so into that.” He grinned at Akaashi and leaned down to place a passionate kiss on his lips.

“I’m sorry about being so-“

“Hey, do you think you could do that to me next time?” Bokuto asked, grinning at the Omega. God, he was so falling for this Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bokuto and Akaashi will be experimenting the most. Is there anything you would like to see?


	16. Chapter Sixteen - KEI & KUROO

KEI & KUROO.

Kei had been asleep for a while since they first had done it. Kuroo had managed to get him cleaned up with some wet towels from the bathroom. He made it quick, not wanting to be out of the room when Kei woke up and send him into a panic. Once he had all cleaned of fluids Kuroo snuggled next to him, arms snaking around his thin waist and pulling Kei flush against him. He sighed into the crease of Kei’s neck and placed a kiss on his skin. 

“I’d wish you tell me what happened to you,” Kuroo whispered, “So I could beat up the fucker that did this to you.”

The two mates stayed like that for another ten minutes before Kei stirred from his slumber. The Omega was awake but his eyes remained closed. He was scared that if he opened his eyes he would be back at the shelter and not in the arms of the Alpha who had actually shown a smidge of compassion to him. Kuroo had brought him relief in his heat, something that he had not experienced for five years. Kei’s newest fear was about the Alpha leaving him now, just using him for a quick fuck before he gets a new Omega. It wasn’t unusual for Alphas to have two Omegas, the older and less fertile one would be used for chores and the younger, prettier one would be the bed warmer and child bearer. Kei felt the arm around his waist tighten and gentle fingers rub at his cheek.

“Kei, why are you crying?” Kuroo murmured, placing a tender kiss on Kei’s neck. The slender Omega turned his body around, now with his face tucked against Kuroo’s chest.

“Kei, please tell me what’s wrong?” Kuroo whispered as he placed a kiss on the top of Kei’s head.  Kei whimpered, nuzzling his face against Kuroo’s bare chest. Back in the depths of his mind, he knew that if he wasn’t in his heat he wouldn’t be so needy or emotional. As soon as heat subsided he knew he would regret his actions greatly. However right now, he was a goner with no control over the words that started spilling out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me.” Kei pleaded, his voice muffled by Kuroo’s skin.

“I would never leave you.” Kuroo soothed, “We are mated now.” Kei’s eyes immediately snapped open and one of his hands travelled up to his neck to gingerly touch the tender bite mark. He mated him. He must have been so out of it when they mated that he couldn’t remember it when he awoke. He actually mated him.  Something his previous Alpha had not done, something that Kei had secretly been craving since he first presented. He couldn’t suppress the small smile that formed on his face as he gave Kuroo a tight squeeze.

“Why would you ever think I would leave you?” Kuroo asked softly. The Alpha was dying o know everything about Kei and why he acted this way but he had a feeling if he pressed too hard the Omega would just close up again.

“I just- “Kei replied, “Past experiences with my previous Alpha.” He let out a small sob, trying desperately to keep his emotions under control.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to.” Kuroo murmured placing a kiss on top of Kei’s head as he ran his hands gently down his back.

“My old Alpha used to tie me up and leave me alone during my heats.” Kei explained. His tone was soft and low. Kuroo remained silent as Kei paused for a moment before continuing.

“He said I needed to be a perfect Omega before he mated me.” Kuroo shifted himself down so he was eye-level with Kei and cupped his face.

“You know all that ‘perfect’ Omega is bullshit, right?” Kuroo said, brushing his thumb over Kei’s cheek. Kei averted his eyes, he felt so immature but he couldn’t help it. He thought it was real.

“You don’t have to wait for me outside in the mornings, you don’t have to sleep on what basically is a dog bed and you don’t have to obey my every command. Kei you can do whatever you want and if that means you want to leave me right now then I will let you. Although I will be sad.” Kei swallowed slowly, surely he is joking, right? Had he not been in the outside world? The Omega had been told he was useless all his life and good for nothing other than breeding and for a quick fuck. How could he be anything else?

“Kei, trust me.” Kuroo pleaded, so badly just wanting all of Kei’s problems to disappear and for him to become happy. Kei remained silent and fisted his hands into sheets.

“Fine, then, I command you not to do any of those things and to speak your mind.” Kuroo stated. He smiled down at the Omega, urging him to talk.

“Okay.” Kei leaned in hesitantly and placed a peck on Kuroo’s lips. The Alpha grinned at him, slipping his hands down Kei’s back to his ass. He grabbed it and brought Kei’s crotch forward to rub on his own. The blond let out a gasp at the friction, feeling the steady pulse of slick start back up again. He joined lips with Kuroo again, keeping them locked together as his own hands travelled down to Kuroo’s cock. They were still naked from their last round so the Omega had easy access. He wrapped his hand around the organ and began to jerk him up and down. Kuroo moaned against Kei’s mouth and thrust his hips up into his hand. Kei broke the kiss and removed his hands from Kuroo’s dick. By now his heat had bumped up to full volume and he was a wet, needy mess.

“I need your knot.” Kei moaned as he swung his knee over Kuroo’s waist, twisting his body so he was straddling Kuroo’s stomach, his ass pressing against the Alpha’s erection.  Kuroo moaned, twisting his head to the side as he tried not to cum all over the back of Kei. His eyes landed on a box of condoms on the bedside table and he internally groaned. Shit.

“Kei, just wait,” Kuroo said, stretching out to grab it. Kei immediately stopped his movements, looking at the Alpha with increasing worry. Had he done something wrong? Kuroo tore the little square packet open and rolled it over his dick.

“Sorry about that. Shall we get back to it?” Kuroo gave him a sly smile gently rocking his hips up against Kei’s crack. The Omega blew out a sigh of relief and pulled himself high enough to sink down on Kuroo’s cock. They both let out a low moan as Kuroo entered him. It was slow and Kuroo’s cock was stretching him wider as he went deeper.

“My god, Kei.” Kuroo murmured, his hands digging into the flesh of Kei’s hips. The omega felt something well up in his chest that made him smile. He pulled his hips up and then pushed back down, rotating his hips in a circle. He was used to this position, his old Alpha only allowed him to cum if Kei had gotten him off first. Kuroo reached forward, wrapping his fingers around Kei’s bouncing cock. He began to pump him in time with Kei’s movements, causing the Omega to shut his eyes in pleasure. He let out a few moans as he ground his hips down, feeling the swell of Kuroo’s forming knot. Kuroo smeared the pre-come on Kei’s slit earning a small moan from Kei.

“Feel good?” Kuroo asked with a smirk, enjoying the view of Kei bouncing on his dick and looking absolutely in bliss.

“Y—yes…ah… Alpha.” Kei slammed his hips down, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing through the room. Kuroo was gone, his knot reaching its limit and tying the two together. Kuroo came a massive amount, coating the inside of the condom. Kuroo finished Kei off with his hand, the infertile seed painting Kuroo’s toned stomach. Kei was panting as he came down from his high, smiling at his mate beneath him. Kuroo smiled back, leaning up to kiss him.

“That was amazing,” Kuroo whispered as he placed kisses down Kei’s neck and collarbone.

“Seeing you take control like that gets me all hot.” Kuroo murmured, licking around the mating mark they shared. Kei buried his hands into Kuroo’s hair, gently rocking his hips causing Kuroo to groan as he came again.

“I love you,” Kuroo whispered against Kei’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol at the self-promotion but i got a tumblr where I reblog some smut and other haikyuu/other animes related things  
> lil-anime-trash.tumblr.com
> 
> Looking for a Beta reader for this fic.  
> Message me at lil-anime-trash.tumblr.com if you are interested. Thank you ^_^


	17. Chapter Seventeen - TOBIO & SHOYOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry on how fucking long this took to get out

TOBIO & SHOYOU

Hinata barely slept through the day, the pain of his heat stopping him from falling into a deep sleep. Kageyama, on the other hand, slept heavily all night and into some of the day, oblivious to the distress of his Omega beside him. His heat was killing him, making him do bold things he would never attempt if the Alpha was awake. He was currently straddled over Kageyama, grinding his hips down and gasping at each movement. The Alpha was groaning in his sleep, sporting an erection through his loose pants. Hinata had shed his clothes, laying bare against Kageyama’s crotch. He grinded down again, catching the bulge in between his cheeks and moaned as he leant forward. He closed his eyes, feeling his release reaching the edge. He came hard, his seed coating the front of Kageyama’s shirt and hitting him slightly on the chin. The Omega sighed and opened his eyes again, seeing a very mad looking and a very awake Alpha.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asked slowly. A little alarmed at the fact that he just awoke to being jizzed on. Hinata blushed profusely and buried his face in his hands.

“I-I’m in h-heat.” He mumbled into the palms of his hands. His face was unbearably hot and his dick had already sprung up again, flush against his stomach, twitching for attention.

“Please. It hurts so bad.” Hinata begged as he balled Kageyama’s shirts into his fists.

“I-uh.” The Alpha stammered, a blush dusting his cheeks and he averted his eyes.

Directed by his heat clouded mind, Hinata hooked his hands on the waistband and tugged it down, freeing Kageyama’s hard-on. The orange haired Omega locked eyes with Kageyama, his blush deepened.

“I don’t know what to do.” He admitted, averting his eyes away from Kageyama’s piercing ones, “I-I-I’m a virgin.” The Alpha nodded, humming under his breath before he whispered back.

“I am too.” Hinata suddenly jumped off him causing fear to stab at Kageyama’s stomach. Did he suddenly change his mind because he was inexperienced? It had happened before and he wouldn’t doubt that it would happen again. Hinata, instead of leaving him hard and alone, turned on his knees, hiking up his hips and placing his chest against the bed. He was presenting for him. A sight the Alpha would have never thought he’d see.

“Please.” Hinata begged, he couldn’t see Kageyama behind him but he hoped that he was interested, “I need you so bad.” He could hear the shuffling of the sheets behind him before he felt cold hands against his hips. Kageyama’s fingertips massaged the skin softly as he moved his cock slowly towards Hinata’s slicked hole. The orange haired Omega urged him silently to hurry up, his heat worsening in anticipation. He felt the nudge of Kageyama’s tip at his entrance and he closed his eyes, feeling pain and pleasure as he pushed further in. 

Kageyama groaned as he pushed himself further, feeling the heat encase his lower organ. When he was into the hilt he groaned again, leaning forward as his seed coated Hinata’s inside.

“Did you just…” Hinata trailed off, feeling Kageyama still deep inside him. He wasn’t pulling out.

“I-uh- sort of knotted you,” Kageyama explained, wanting to sprint out of the room but he couldn’t. They would be stuck together for the next half hour and Kageyama was dreading the awkward silence, he was never good with these situations.

When he came again, groaning into the skin of Hinata’s back, he realised that the Omega must have been left unsatisfied. Without a word, he snuck his hand around Hinata’s waist, blindly looking for the small cock. He touched it briefly causing Hinata’s breath to spike and his body jerk at the touch. Biting his lip in concentration, Kageyama gripped Hinata’s cock and began to move his hand up and down the length. He had no idea what he was doing but from the gasps and moans that were spilling out of Hinata’s lips, he assumed he was doing alright. He twisted his wrist slowly while still pumping his hand, making Hinata grind backwards causing Kageyama to lose himself momentarily. His fingers slipped, running along Hinata’s slit which finally made him come hard, blinding himself for a second as he saw white. The seed coated some of Kageyama’s hand, while the rest landed on the sheets below. The two fell into silence, only the sound of breathing filling the air. Both were at a loss on what to say as Kageyama’s dick throbbed inside of Hinata. This was not how he had pictured their first time together. Hinata rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he tried to glance over his shoulder to look at Kageyama.

“Can we…uh…move? My legs are killing me,” Hinata asked.

“Sure, yeah,” Kageyama replied, analysing the position they were in. If he moved Hinata down first, then maybe… A shooting painful sensation from his dick stopped him in his tracks.

“Ow!” Hinata screeched, his body freezing up as the pain spiked through his body.

“What the fuck.” Kageyama hissed, gripping onto Hinata’s hips for extra leverage so he wouldn’t move.

“Let’s just take it slow,” Kageyama grumbled, making sure to keep his crotch flush against Hinata’s ass.  Together they moved slowly and awkwardly until they were both lying on the bed, Kageyama spooning Hinata from behind. The two fell into another silence and although Kageyama was dying to say something nothing was coming to mind.

He really wanted to wrap his hands around Hinata’s waist and bury his nose in his hair. His scent was intoxicating and Kageyama was leaning in without realising it.

“I didn’t expect you to be a virgin,” Hinata whispered, snapping Kageyama out of his trance.

“Well, not many Omegas really wanted to be around me.” He explained, struggling with his self-control to not wrap his arms around Hinata’s waist and just cuddle the shit out of him.

“Why?” Hinata asked softly, letting out a small huff of air. Kageyama paused for a moment, going over his past experiences. Didn’t it all just come down to the fact they were scared of him? Him and his scowling face that had troubled him since birth. He had tried to smile at them and court them but they said that looked worse than his normal face. He gave up on his inner struggle and snuggled closer to Hinata, wrapping his arms around the boy’s small waist. They were going to be mates after all, right?

“I guess because they were scared of me,” Kageyama mumbled in the nape of Hinata’s neck. He placed a soft kiss against his skin and sighed low as he came once again within Hinata.

“Why?” Hinata laughed low under his breath, “You’re not even scary.” Kageyama felt a warmness build upside and couldn’t stop the small smile that formed on his face. He tightened his grip on his waist and buried his face into his neck. 

“Next time, I’ll properly mate you,” Kageyama promised feeling Hinata’s hands move until the rested on Kageyama’s hands. They intertwined their fingers together and Kageyama smiled against Hinata’s neck, feeling happy for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sickass jerseys of all haikyuu characters  
> http://www.redbubble.com/people/sunicorn/collections/496908-haikyuu?asc=u


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Keiji & Bokuto

   

**Thank you so so so much to[sabthemadfujoshi](http://sabthemadfujoshi.tumblr.com/) who made these beautiful drawings on my fic. I truly appreciate it and thank you again!!**

**~**

Bokuto & Akaashi

Akaashi snuggled into Bokuto’s firm torso, sighing against his skin. The Alpha was incredibly warm, like Akaashi’s own personal heater. It was nice. Being with Bokuto was nice. Akaashi had never pictured that this could be his life; lying with his face pressed against his Alpha’s torso and said Alpha running his fingers through Akaashi’s hair. He hadn’t realised he really desired this until it happened and god did it just feel so good. Everything just felt great and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the thought.

Bokuto was still asleep, mouth wide open as he snored and drool was running down from the corner of his lips. Akaashi poked his cheek gently, smiling as the Alpha twitched and one of his arms tightened around Akaashi’s waist. He caressed his cheek, then the other. He traced his nose and drew patterns across his face, laughing softly to himself as Bokuto kept giggling in his sleep. His Alpha was cute, like a little child.

The Alpha jolted awake as Akaashi was sliding his hands down past the waistband of the Alpha’s boxers.

“What?” He mumbled out, still half asleep as Akaashi gripped his half-hard cock. It responded instantly despite Bokuto’s groggy mind and it stood erect, twitching for attention. Akaashi smirked to himself and moved his body down so his hands were on either side of Bokuto’s hips and his mouth was hovering above his clothed crotch. He hooked his fingers around the hem of the fabric and pulled it down with a hard yank, springing free Bokuto’s morning wood. He moved his mouth down towards the cock, licking a strip up the underside. Bokuto groaned, arching his back as Akaashi took the head into his warm mouth.

“Akaashi,” He groaned, twisting to grab a pillow that lay beside his head. The Alpha squeezed the pillow tightly, biting the corner of the fabric. Akaashi tilted his head, looking up at Bokuto with lusty eyes as he flickered the slit with the tip of his tongue. Bokuto twisted his upper body as he let out a moan into the pillow and tensed his thighs around Akaashi’s head. Akaashi grinned to himself and he took Bokuto’s length fully in his mouth. Bokuto arched his back off the bed as Akaashi worked his magical mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard. He moaned low in the back of the throat making Bokuto let out a loud scream at the vibrations.

“Akaashi!” He groaned through clenched teeth, ripping a small hole in the thin fabric. The Omega pulled his mouth of his length, catching his breath before going back at it again. But Bokuto had his hands holding onto Akaashi’s shoulders, owlish eyes looking down at him with curiosity.

“I was thinking…” He drifted off, eyes averting to the side with embarrassment.

“Yeah?” Akaashi replied, adjusting himself so he straddling Bokuto’s bare crotch. He rolled his hips, catching the erection in the dip of his ass. The Alpha let out a low groan before he continued.

“That maybe…you could…ugh… put it in me?” Bokuto asked, burying his face in the palms of his hands. Akaashi stopped his movements immediately, looking at his Alpha with astonishment. Never had he ever heard of something like this and even though it should disturb him, he was beginning to like the idea the more he thought about it.  He sighed softly and leaned forward, pressing soft kisses on Bokuto’s fingers. The Alpha spread his fingers, looking at Akaashi through the gaps.

“Yes. I am fine with that. As long as you are comfortable.” Akaashi replied. Bokuto immediately moved his hands away from his face with a shit eating grin. A complete 180 twist from his previous mood, Akaashi was sort of impressed that he could do that.

“So do you have any lube?” Akaashi asked, slightly blushing at his own eagerness to be on top.

“Yeah. Under the sink in the bathroom.” Akaashi nodded and quickly maneuvered himself off Bokuto and moved to the bathroom to get the lube. He came back, the substance already dripping off his fingers as he warmed it up. Akaashi moved back onto the bed, settling himself in-between Bokuto’s spread thighs.

“You sure you want to do this?” Akaashi asked as his fingers hovered near the Alpha’s entrance. He placed the bottle beside him on the bed and Bokuto let out a small nod. Using his non lubed hand, Akaashi pushed down Bokuto’s underwear to his ankles and pushed his shirt up to his collarbone. Glancing up before he started, he saw Bokuto’s eyes shut in anticipation and his tongue sticking out to the side of his mouth. He smiled softly to himself and pushed one finger forward, it sliding easily through the ring of muscles.

“Have you tried this before?” Akaashi asked, surprised that he could already add a second finger.

“I might have tried it myself to see what it would be like.” Bokuto admitted, giving a little pant as Akaashi began to move his fingers in and out.

“You’re very adventurous, Bokuto.” Akaashi smiled. He began to scissor his fingers, placing gentle kisses on the skin of his thighs. Bokuto continued to make increasing louder groans and pants as Akaashi continued loosening him up, adding another finger. Akaashi’s lips were now fully attached to Bokuto’s thighs, licking and sucking the tanned flesh. His dick was painfully hard, pushing against the fabric of his boxers. He was starting to get impatient and he really wanted to fuck Bokuto right now.

Bokuto was turning red at how good this was making him feel. It was nothing compared to the few times he tried it himself. It was way more intense and pleasant, making him gasp continually as Akaashi changed his angle. His fingers were long and slender, feeling absolutely heavenly as he curled, sliding past Bokuto’s prostate. The Alpha arched his back off the bed, twisting his head to the side at the overwhelming pleasure that washed over him.

“Akaashi!” He screamed, hands reaching up to grab some skin of the Omega’s. He needed to dig his fingers into Akaashi’s skin and just hold him.

“Please…put it in.” Bokuto pleaded, grabbing hold of the slender arms of Akaashi and squeezing them impatiently.

“Yes, Alpha.” Akaashi murmured, removing his fingers from Bokuto and moving into a kneeling stance.

“What position would you like?” Akaashi asked softly, placing kisses on Bokuto’s flat stomach.

“Can I ride you?” Bokuto asked, looking ecstatic that his fantasy was about to actually happen. Akaashi nodded and they awkwardly shifted around so Akaashi was lying on his back while Bokuto straddled his waist. The Alpha lifted himself up slowly, hovering over Akaashi’s hard cock and his eyes flittered over to Akaashi.

“Do you need some help?” The black haired beauty asked, sliding his hands to rest on Bokuto’s hips.

“Yeah.” He replied, looking at him expectantly. Akaashi moved one of his hands to grip the base of his dick and with the other, guided Bokuto to sink down slowly on his cock. They both groaned as the tip. He continued to sink slower down Akaashi’s length and he knew that Bokuto’s thighs could handle it. Bokuto’s thighs would be the death of Akaashi, they were that defined and fucking beautiful. He sunk down to the base, bracing his hands on Akaashi’s soft chest.

“It kind of hurts.” Bokuto let out a low huff of breath as he remained almost deadly still. Which was weird for Akaashi to watch because even though he had only known Bokuto for a short period of time, the Alpha had never once stayed still. Even when he was asleep he was always moving or twitching.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” Akaashi stated, rubbing Bokuto’s hip soothingly. He pushed his hips up, sinking more of his cock into Bokuto. He took it slow, watching as Bokuto’s facial expressions changed from pain to pleasure.

“Does that feel better?” Akaashi asked. The Alpha felt looser and looked like he was feeling it better than before. Bokuto grinned widely as he moved back up, removing Akaashi’s length out of him to the tip. Akaashi took sharp intake of air as Bokuto moved back down. It was his first time doing this and he already felt like he was going to come. He grimaced as Bokuto rocked his hips forward, almost losing his composure. He let out a moan, although not loud enough to compete with Bokuto.

The Omega’s nails were dug deep into the skin of Bokuto’s hip, leaving angry red moon crescent shapes behind, as he pulled the Alpha’s body down. It was all just pleasure and ecstasy and Akaashi couldn’t think straight. Bokuto just felt good, hot and tight wrapped around Akaashi’s dick. He thrusted up harshly meeting Bokuto as he pushed down, hitting the Alpha’s prostate causing him to finally come all over Akaashi.

“Akaashi!” He called out as he rode his way through his orgasm, eyes shut tightly and thighs tensed. Akaashi groaned at the increase of tightness but quickened his pace, snapping his hips flush against Bokuto’s ass.

 “Feel so good!” Bokuto cried out as the last of his seed spurted out. It wasn’t long before Akaashi was reaching his orgasm and coming inside of Bokuto.

“I love you,” Akaashi mumbled, pressing his face into Bokuto’s side, placing kisses along his torso. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s face, moving it so he was looking directly into the Alpha’s eyes.

“You do?” He asked excitedly, looking like a two-year-old kid.

“Yes, Bokuto. I love you.” Akaashi repeated, blushing slightly in embarrassment. Bokuto tackled Akaashi to the bed, making Akaashi’s cock slid out in the process, and placed furious kisses all over his face.

“Ah! I love you too, Akaashi!” He yelled excitedly, not even offering to pause to wipe the cum that was dripping out of his ass, splattering over Akaashi’s spent cock.

“Bokuto, please can you-“He began but was cut off by Bokuto placing his lips on Akaashi’s. The Omega quickly lost his train of thought as he was swept away but Bokuto’s soft lips and skilled tongue. His tongue dipped in-between Akaashi lips, tracing the inside of the Omega’s lips. He suddenly pulled off, still with a happy glint in his eyes. H cupped Akaashi’s face with his large hands and rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks.

“You should come and meet my friends since we are bonded and all. They would love you! I mean you are pretty and nice and amazing! Please Akaashi!” The Omega let out a small giggle as he watched the Alpha stare at him with nervousness.

“Yes, I’ll meet your friends.” Bokuto kissed him deeply again and wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist.

“That was amazing.” He sighed as he rolled over so he was spooning Akaashi from the back. He placed a kiss of the back of Akaashi’s neck causing him to squirm.

“It was much better when you did it. When Kuroo tried it just felt wrong.” Bokuto said happily, nuzzling his face into Akaashi’s neck. The Omega narrowed his eyes. He had sex with Kuroo?


	19. Chapter Ninteen - Kei & Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just fluff 
> 
> the confrontation of Akaashi vs Kuroo will be soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS ARRIVED  
> Shit, guys, this took me nearly 2 months to get out. I apologise!! Back to the Tsukki x Kuroo tho and its fluffier than ever. Enjoy and tell me what you thought of the chapter in the comments!! Bless
> 
> for more smut check out my sin of a blog: lil-anime-trash.tumblr.com

It was another three days until Kei’s heat subsided, fortunately for Kuroo, who felt like his cock had been milked dry. He looked down at Kei with a smile of fondness and ran one of his hands through the short blond locks. He let out an affectionate sigh and bent down to place a kiss on his forehead before sweeping the sleeping figure into his arms. Kuroo needed to bathe him, dress him, feed him and let him get some rest. He headed towards the bathroom, pushing the door open with his foot and he placed the sleeping Kei beside the bath.  He leaned forward pressing his lips gently against Kei’s temple.

“Kei,” He sang softly, “You need to wake up.” The blond’s eyes fluttered open slightly before they closed again and his hand came up to rub at his eyes.

“It’s bright.” He slurred, obviously not even half awake. Kuroo leaned forward over the bath and turned on the faucet, letting the cold water eventually turn hot. Kuroo moved back to pick up Kei, to see the blond dosing off, body beginning to slump against the wall.

“Come on,” Kuroo said, leaning down to hook his hands under Kei’s arms. He hoisted him to his feet and lifted him into the bathtub. Kei slumped down in the bath, pressing his forehead against the tiled wall.

“Is the water okay?” Kuroo asked, moving Kei’s body forward so he could slip in behind him. Kei mumbled out an answer that sounds like a ‘yes’ as he leaned back on Kuroo’s firm chest, his head rolling back to rest on his shoulder. Kuroo just sighed softly, reaching to grab the body wash that sat in the soap holder. He placed some of the liquid on his palm, placing the bottle back down before he began to wash Kei. He’d let the Omega clean himself properly later, right now he just needed to was the dried slick and Omega cum off the blond. His hands scrubbed Kei’s thighs and his cheeks before moving up to wash his stomach. Kei groaned the whole time, the feeling of Kuroo’s hands all over his skin made him feel deliriously good. He would never let Kuroo do this normally but he was just too dirty and too tired to care. He could stay in this warmth forever, he never wanted to leave.

Kuroo quickly washed himself off, getting the dried fluids off him before leaving the bath and retrieving some towels.

“Time to get out,” Kuroo stated, holding out the towel for Kei. The blond nodded and slowly stood up in the bath and stepped out. Kuroo wrapped the towel around Kei’s shoulders and squeezed him tightly.

“You hungry?” He asked as he dried Kei off, wiping his body with the towel.

“Yeah.” Kei answered, “I need my glasses.” Kuroo hummed in response and when he was happy with Kei’s dryness he marched him into the bedroom.

“I’ll just give you some of my clothes,” Kuroo said as he rummaged through his wardrobe. He pulled out a plain shirt and some sweatpants and placed them next to where Kei was sitting.

“The pants might be a little short because you’re taller but they should still fit.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Kei mumbled, already starting to pull the garment over his hips. Kuroo merely smiled as he himself dug out some clothes and got dressed.

“I thought we dropped the Alpha name thing?” Kuroo stated, tugging his pants over his ass. Kei averted his eyes, opting to stare at his fidgeting hands then meet Kuroo’s gaze.

“We don’t need to do that calling each other by our dynamic bullshit. We are mates, equals and you ought to be calling me by my name like I am calling yours.” He added, now fully dress and walking over to where Kei sat. He placed a tender hand on Kei’s cheek and angled his face upwards.

“Sor-…Right.” Kei mumbled.

“Look I know it’s hard just to change everything you know and do something else in a split second but trust me I will never leave you nor will I hit you. Well except if you want me to spank you.” Kuroo stated, with a small smile. He placed a soft kiss on Kei’s forehead before dropping his hands to his sides and walked over to the door. Kei watched him in confusion. The Alpha must have been dropped on his head at birth or raised my wolves but hey, he wasn’t complaining. Kei followed him happily as he walked down the hall, heading towards the kitchen.

“So it’s already noon which means we’re having breakfast for lunch,” Kuroo said, guiding Kei to sit down at one of the chairs that adorned the benches. The blond sat down, nodding at Kuroo’s statement. He was so hungry and tired he really couldn’t care what was put in front of him.

A plate of toast covered with honey was placed in front of the Omega and he thanked Kuroo graciously. Kuroo smiled softly, slipping into the seat beside Kei with his own plate in hand.

“I would have given you cereal or something but we have a milk thief in our midst.” He sighed, looking down at the bread with melancholy. Kei smiled as he took a massive bite out of the toast. He could shove this entire thing in his mouth right now, he was so hungry. Instead, he took it slow, knowing that eating too fast would upset his stomach.

“You look really hot in my clothes,” Kuroo grinned as he side glanced Kei, causing the blond’s stomach to flip, “But you’ll need your own. So how about we go out soon to buy you a new wardrobe?” Kei choked on his toast, coughing the food out of the back of his throat.

“R-r-really?” He stammered, looking at Kuroo with wide eyes.

“Well, of course. Not that I don’t like you wearing my clothes because you’re fucking hot but I’m sure you want your own that actually fit you.” Kuroo laughed, bringing the toast up to his mouth. Kei blushed, lowering his eyes onto his plate.

“T-t-thank you so much, Alp- Tetsurou.” The blond murmured, stuffing his mouth with his breakfast to stop himself from stammering. Kuroo smiled at Kei, eyes lighting up when their gaze met.

“Anything for you, Sunshine.”

~

They had moved into the living room after their breakfast slash lunch, Kuroo had suggested they watched a movie and hold up on the couch until dinner. Kei was very on board with the plan, already planning to be wrapped up in his Alpha’s arms and fall asleep. He was sat on the couch, long legs pulled up to his chest, as Kuroo set up the movie. His eyes were practically closed by the time Kuroo joined him on the couch, settling behind the Omega and wrapping his arms around his waist. The Omega knew he should be on more alert but he was tired and Kuroo smelt nice and soon his head rolled back to rest of the Alpha’s shoulder.

Kei had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago and Kuroo had been drawing circles into his cheek when Bokuto entered the room, stomping loudly.

“Bro, shut up.” Kuroo hissed as he shot a glare over his shoulder. Bokuto froze, foot mid-way in the air, as he surveyed the scene. He smiled widely, eyes shifting from Kei to Kuroo multiple times.

“You mated!” He squealed earning a harsh shush from Kuroo.

“If you wake up, Kei, I will stab you.” Kuroo threatened, eyes dropping back onto Kei to see if he had stirred. Luckily he was still fast asleep. Bokuto quiet, and by his quiet it was still quite loud, scurried over to Kuroo.

“How was it? His heat?” Bokuto said excitedly, keeping his voice low as much as he could.

“Tired and intense but so worth it.” Kuroo grinned, “Just the whole experience is just…wow.”

“Akaashi’s is soon and I can’t wait.” Bokuto stated face covered with his shit eating grin, “So should I be expecting any Kuroo juniors?”  Kuroo’s eyes went wide at the statement, looking down at Kei’s stomach as if it would be swollen already.

“I don’t think so…I mean I only didn’t use a condom the first time so I should be good right?” Kuroo asked worriedly, his eyes meeting Bokuto’s. The younger Alpha shrugged,

“Beats me.” He pushed himself off the couch, returning to his feet, “I better find Akaashi, he’s been getting really upset when I leave him for more than an hour.”

“Probably because you are recently mated, better go get him then,” Kuroo said and Bokuto nodded in response, almost leaving the room before Kuroo called out to him again.

“Also stop fucking in the living room, you have your own room and I don’t want to smell your scent of release when I’m watching movies.” Bokuto let out a muffled laugh, clamping his hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep himself silent. When his laughter subsided he glanced over his shoulder and replied with,

“We fucked on the kitchen bench too.” Before making a dash for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for more smut check out my sin of a blog: lil-anime-trash.tumblr.com
> 
> Anyway I can improve my smut ? Please let me know


	20. Chapter Twenty - SHOUYOU & TOBIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AT LONG LAST
> 
> another chapter has been written through blood sweat and tears. (BTS holla) 
> 
> Anyway, here it is! Enjoy the dorks

Kageyama let out a low growl from his throat as he increased the pace of his thrusts. He was close, his knot already starting to swell and caused a drag as he pulled out. He closed his eyes tightly and gripped Hinata’s hips and tried to stop himself from cumming. He could feel it building, so close to the edge. He didn’t want to cum this early; Hinata hadn’t even reached his orgasm yet and they had only been going for a couple of minutes. His knot kept inflating despite his best attempts to slow it down, making his thrust become more shallow. Then Hinata tensed his muscles around his sensitive knot and everything came spilling out. He sighed as he slumped down against the Omega’s body, shuddering as he came.

“I’m sorry,” He muttered, placing a gentle kiss on Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata just moaned in response, arching his back so he could get some friction against his cock. 

“I got you,” Kageyama whispered, his hand trailing down to grab Hinata’s cock gently. It was flush against his stomach, an angry red colour and leaking pre-cum at the tip. Kageyama quickly got to work, twisting his hand, and increasing the pressure. Hinata let out a breathy moan, hands reaching up to clutch at Kageyama’s chest. After a few more minutes of using his hand, Hinata came; the clear fluid coating the Alpha’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama repeated, placing a gentle kiss on Hinata’s lips. Hinata opened his eyes, narrowing them as his gaze landed on the Alpha.

“Why?”

Kageyama’s cheeks started to turn crimson as he buried his face in the junction of the Omega’s neck.

“Cause…you know…I keep…c-c-cumming early and I-I-I’m not satisfying you.,” He explained, his voice was low, barely audible, “I know I’m being a bad Alpha but I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with an Omega.” Hinata let out a huff of air and made Kageyama face him properly.

“I don’t know either, you know. I think it would just be better if we made it up together along the way.” Hinata replied with a small smile. He was slightly tired now that his heat was finally over although he was happy it was. The pain was unbearable and luckily, he had an Alpha to help him through it. He sighed happily, cupping Kageyama’s face with his palm and rubbing his thumb over his cheek.

“I’m really hungry. We should go get a snack or something,” Hinata suggested. He pushed himself slightly off the bed, pressing a quick kiss to Kageyama’s lips.

“Yeah,…snacks are good.” Kageyama nodded.

 

The two made their way to the kitchen, now fully dressed, hand in hand. Akaashi was already in the kitchen, preparing dinner when he noticed the two walk in. He offered them a smile and congratulations on their bonding. Hinata grinned widely back at the other Omega in return.

“I’m going to go and find Kuroo. Make sure you get something to eat and drink,” Kageyama stated, placing a gentle kiss to Hinata’s temple. The Omega blushed when he caught Akaashi’s eyes and nodded. Akaashi gave him a small smile and lowered his eyes as the Alpha left the room.

“So how did it go?” Akaashi asked, quickly moving to the cupboard to get out some bread. Hinata sat down on the chairs around the bench, dropping his face onto the counter top.

“Tired?” Akaashi asked with a knowing smile, he started buttering the bread while glancing over his shoulder at the small Omega.

“I have never felt this kind of tiredness before,” Hinata sighed, pressing his forehead harder against the cool stone, “It’s a good kind, though.” Akaashi gave him an amused hum as he finished up on making the sandwich and placed it in front of Hinata. The Omega looked up brightly and nearly shoved the whole thing into n his mouth.

“Did you make sure you used protection?” Akaashi asked, turning back to finish preparing dinner. Hinata cocked his head as he chewed, looking up at the older Omega with confused eyes.

“What?” He asked, through his bites.

“You don’t know what protection is?” Akaashi asked slowly, a feeling of dread seeping into the pit of his stomach.

“Like a weapon or something?” He asked. Akaashi looked at him with horror when he realised he was being serious.

“Okay. Did Kageyama release inside you?” He asked, hoping to god that they used condoms but he knew that it was very unlikely.

“Well yeah. Like a lot,” The younger Omega answered. Akaashi widened his eyes and scoffed. Had Hinata been this sheltered from anything relating to sex?

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Hinata. How old are you?” Akaashi asked, hoping to god that he was at least eighteen.

“Sixteen.” Oh, fuck. Kageyama and Hinata were definitely not ready for a baby, in no way shape or form. Hopefully, he didn’t catch regarding that it was his first heat. Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut and gave a quick wish that Hinata wasn’t pregnant.

“So…Akaashi,” Hinata mumbled, turning a dark shade of red, “What would be a good way…for an Alpha to…uh…last…longer?” He stammered his way through the sentence, refusing to look the older Omega in the eyes.

“Is Kageyama…” Akaashi drifted off, his eyes darting to look at the doorway in case the Alpha lingered. Hinata nodded his face growing an even darker shade if that was possible.

“I’m sure it is just because he’s never been with an Omega before, or so Bokuto tells me but you could always try out new positions and see if he improves,” The older Omega suggested, finishing up on dinner.

“What do you mean other positions?” Hinata asked causing Akaashi to groan slightly under hs breath. Of course, Hinata had no idea about that kind of thing. Before he could explain anything Kuroo and Kageyama returned to the kitchen. The latter standing behind Hinata to wrap his arms around his waist and place a kiss on his cheek. Kuroo made a cooing sound from where he stood, watching the two interact.

“Isn’t baby Kags just adorable. He’s growing up to be such a strong Alpha,” Kuroo praised mockingly in a disgustingly sweet voice. Kageyama went red, almost as red as Hinata’s hair and muttered out a ‘piss off’ before dragging his mate out of the room.


	21. Chapter Twenty One - Kuroo & Kei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best but hey. Now we know who Kei's Alpha was.
> 
> Special thanks to Toxiberry and Nykusyne who Beta'd this chapter for me.  
> Thank you so much!! 
> 
> (I have no idea who Daishou is [someone said a archnemesis of Kuroo?] but apparently lot of you thought that was who the Alpha was going to be. Ahaha sorry guys but I've only watched the anime so far so I'm just using characters from there)
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!

Kuroo was bent over the bench, noddle packet in his hand as he read the instructions. He was making his mate lunch as he got ready upstairs. Kuroo was taking out the Omega out shopping for his own clothes, but not before treating his mate to a meal even if he couldn’t cook. He quickly finished reading the instructions and began to fill the bowl up with water. He heard footsteps enter the room and he glanced over his shoulder to see who it was. It was Akaashi, with a mug of tea in his hands as he slipped into the chair at the counter.

“Hello, Akaashi,” Kuroo greeted as he began to break up the noodles into smaller pieces. The Omega just narrowed his eyes.

“Did you have sex with Bokuto?” He asked with a low and accusing tone. Kuroo froze in place, turning slightly pale at the sudden question.

“Depends how you look at it,” Kuroo answered as he placed the bowl into the microwave, “I did finger him if you consider that sex. Although we stopped after a few minutes because Bokuto didn’t feel right.” He glanced back at Akaashi again, watching as the words processed through his brain. The sound of the microwave filled the silence in the room. Suddenly he rose to his feet and without another word he left the room, leaving the mug on the counter. Kuroo sighed and leant down to press his forehead against the cool countertop. He never thought an Omega could be so scary, but something about Akaashi’s narrowed eyes and frown made his hairs stand on end.

Kei appeared in the archway, wearing Kuroo’s jeans, which stopped above his ankles, and a long red sleeved shirt that Kuroo forgot he owned. Kuroo sighed in relief and walked over to Kei, wrapping his arms tightly around Kei’s waist and burying his face in his neck.

“W-what?” Kei mumbled, eyes wide with surprise.

“I was scared for my life.” Kuroo pretended to sob and placed a kiss just below Kei’s ear. Kei nodded weakly, confused. Honestly, he didn’t want to ask. The microwave beeping drew them apart and Kuroo shot him a smile as he went to get the noodles.

“I made you some food to eat before we leave.”

~

The two had been shopping for about two hours before Kuroo suggested they take a break and get some ice-cream. Despite Kei’s protests, he was sitting next to Kuroo on the bench looking around worriedly at the Alphas and Betas that were glaring at him as they walked by. He knew he wasn’t allowed to sit on the same level as an Alpha, Kuroo knew that as well yet still insisted that the Omega did so.

Kuroo gave his mate a puzzled look as Kei stopped eating.

“Hmm, what’s wrong?” Kuroo asked as he finished off the rest of his ice-cream. Kei glanced over at Kuroo before gazing back at the ground.

“N-nothing,” Kei answers, quickly taking a mouthful of the food.

“Is it the collar?” Kuroo asked, looking worriedly at the blond, “Because you know I’d love to take it off but it’s the law and I don’t want to be fined.”

“No, it’s fin-“

“Ugly and disgusting Omegas like you belong on the floor,” said a sudden low voice. Kei’s eyes widened in recognition and suddenly the whole world felt like it had slowed down. His stomach twisted as he caught the sight of the all too familiar sadistic grin.

“Hey, fuck you-“ Kuroo stopped once he realized Kei was already on the ground, butt on his heels and throat bared in submission.

“Yes, Alpha,” Kei whispered, shutting his eyes tightly. Kei was sure the Alpha no  longer had any hold over him; he thought he was braver than this. He was terribly wrong. Just the mere presence of the man had Kei trembling and close to crying. He didn’t want to be near him but he couldn’t just walk away.

“I’m glad you remember your training, despite how long it took to drill into you,” The Alpha said sweetly, patting the top of Kei’s head affectionally.  

“Hey!” Kuroo exclaimed, hitting away the Alpha’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” The Alpha said with a big smile, “Kei probably didn’t tell you much about me. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kei’s previous Alpha. I’m surprised you mated him thought, I couldn’t because he was just such a pathetic and useless Omega, no way could I ever have a mate like that. Right, Kei?”  The Omega bit his lip, trying to hold in the tears that were beginning to well up in his eyes. He couldn’t cry; the Alpha would be disappointed in him and would likely beat him senseless.

“Yes, Alpha,” Kei responded, “I am pathetic and useless and could never be your mate.” Yamaguchi beamed in response.

“See? You’re so lucky I trained him for you because let me tell you it was not an easy task." Yamaguchi moved towards Kei, cupping his chin with his hand.

“Such a useless Omega that couldn’t even birth my pups. What’s an Omega good for if he can’t give their Alpha pups? I would and will never mate a defected Omega.” Kei visibly tensed, some of his tears slipping down his pale cheeks. Kuroo got off the chair to wrap his arms around Kei.

“Thank you for the information. However, I’m the one that bonded with Kei not you, so back the fuck off,” He then placed a gentle kiss on Kei’s temple and softened his voice, “Kei, please get back on the chair.”  Yamaguchi’s smile darkened and his face fell into anger.

“Oh you’re one of those freaks,” Yamaguchi spat, looking at Kuroo with disgust as the Alpha pulled Kei back on the chair. He turned to walk away and flipped Kuroo off.

“Enjoy fucking my sloppy seconds!” He called out with distaste. Kuroo waved him off, averting all his attention to his mate.

“Don’t listen to him, Kei. You’re perfect and beautiful and I wouldn’t want anyone else as my mate,” Kuroo whispered, placing kisses along Kei’s cheeks and cupping them, “Don’t think about that Alpha anymore. He’s no longer in your life and I’ll love you for the rest of my life. I’ll never hurt you.”

Kei couldn’t help but break down, the sobs coming out full speed as he latched onto Kuroo’s shirt. They stayed like that for a long time, Kuroo constantly whispering positive things as Kei let out his built-up fear and tears from the past five years.

 

 


	22. Author Note

Hey guys, not a chapter sorry!

 

Lets get down to business. When I started this fic I thought I was going to get 5 chapters in and give up and like only 200 people were going to read it. (Like holy fuck 33k views?!?!) Thank you all for reading and supporting with your comments! it really makes me happy. However when I started I also had no direction for the fic and tbh I've just been doing this one chapter at a time. Well Karma has now come back to bite me on the ass and I have no idea what to do for the next chapter. I felt like the last chapter was severely lacking in the angst department so I'm thinking about rewriting that. 

Anyway, I'm handing it over to you guys to give me some ideas, I'm sure you guys have your own fics that are extremely creative (hopefully smutty lol)  
So I'm asking you guys which direction you want the fic to go. Be as brief or detailed as you want!

 

Thank you guys and thanks so much for reading!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of people wanted mpreg. so i came to bless you guys

The weeks had passed by quickly, each of the mates wrapped up in each other’s arms most of the time. Kuroo had now taken it upon himself to watch Kei 24/7 and get him anything he asked for. Bokuto spent most of his time with his arms wrapped around Akaashi, always kissing him. However, Kageyama felt that Hinata spent more time with the pillow then he did his mate. He was always sleeping and when he was awake he was tired. The Omega’s appetite also increased and in between naps he would hoard the food into his nest; much to Kageyama’s puzzlement. The Alpha wasn’t sure if this was normal Omega behaviour after a heat or just Hinata in general, so he decided to go seek out some information.

“Akaashi, I have a question,” Kageyama stated as he walked into the living room. Akaashi was curled up on the couch, one leg draped over the waist of a sleeping Bokuto. The Alpha wore no shirt and track pants that Kageyama was sure were Kuroo’s. He hummed in response, not bothering to lift his head of Bokuto’s chest.

“Is sleeping all the time and craving certain foods normal after a heat or is something wrong with Hinata?” Kageyama asked shyly, sliding down onto the opposite end of the couch. He glanced over at the mates awkwardly, kind of jealous that Hinata wasn’t cuddling up to him at the moment. He never wanted to cuddle, he just wanted Kageyama to leave him alone and to sleep.

“Well he will be tired after his heat, so sleeping is normal but how long has this been going on for?” Akaashi responded, stifling a yawn behind his hand.

“For like two weeks but his heat was like two months ago, so shouldn’t he be well rested by now?” Kageyama could feel the irritation through his voice but he couldn’t help it. Without, an Omega’s touch, Alpha’s could get just as irritated and touch starved. The bite mark was throbbing on his neck, he needed his mate. Akaashi gasped and realisation set in. He got up from Bokuto’s lap, despite his unwillingness, and sat up.

“Alpha, Hinata is fine. He should be over this in a couple weeks,” Akaashi explained.  Kageyama’s eyes became pained when he heard it would be another couple of weeks. If he was being honest to himself, he didn’t think he would make it another week.

“Thanks, Akaashi,” He nodded his head slightly before slipping off the couch and stood up, “I guess.” Akaashi made a face, knowing the young mates have gotten themselves into some deep shit. He was too tired to deal with it anyway and quickly moved to cuddle up with Bokuto again.

“Poor Kags had sad puppy dog eyes. What was that all about?” Kuroo asked from his spot in the doorway. He was looking over his shoulder, watching as Kageyama dragged himself up the stairs.

“I think we may be expecting a little one soon, Alpha.” Akaashi answered, lowering his eyes.

“Oh my, Bokuto got you pregnant?!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“No, we were talking about Kageyama.” Akaashi responded, sighing softly as he cuddled closer to Bokuto. The Alpha still wasn’t awake and kept making soft noises under his breath.

“Hmm. What makes you say that?” Kuroo asked, looking over his shoulder to see if Kageyama was still hanging around.

“He described all the early signs of pregnancy in Hinata, like sleeping and craving foods. I think it might be a safe bet to assume that’s whats wrong with him.”

“Fuck, they are way too young and Kageyama is an idiot, he’s going to kill their kid,” Kuroo groaned, stepping in front of the couch so he could slump down in it.  Akaashi nodded in response, sleep edging back into his mind. His eyelids began to droop as Bokuto’s heartbeat was lulling him to sleep. Kuroo just smiled softly as the Omega drifted off. He slipped away quietly, leaving the room to head to his bedroom where his own Omega was sleeping as well. Kei had also been sleeping a lot lately, cuddled up to Kuroo’s side with his head tucked into his neck. It was extremely cute, Kuroo wasn’t going to lie, but he was a little concerned about how often Kei was getting tired. He had been letting him rest all day recently, rather than getting him up and walking around the house like he normally did. Kuroo knew Kei wasn’t like that normally, so it must be a hormone thing. He paused outside the bedroom, deciding on the assumption that it was probably an imbalance hormone thing.

Kuroo ran his hand through his hair before quietly opening the door, in case Kei was still asleep. To his surprise, Kei was not in bed nor was he even in the room.

“Kei?” Kuroo called out, eyes scanning the room in case Kei was hiding somewhere.

“A-Alpha,” came a weak reply from the closed bathroom door. Kuroo quickly rushed over, slamming the door open in his hurry. Kei was on the floor, his upper half of his body leaning on the toilet with his head on the seat.

“I don’t feel well,” Kei sniffle, closing his eyes tightly. Kuroo dropped to his side, one of his hands rubbing the small of Kei’s back in an attempt to comfort him.

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked softly.

“Wanna throw up,” was Kei’s answer. Then without warning, proceeded to vomit into the toilet bowl.

“You’ve been tired lately and now you’re throwing up maybe you caught some kind of-“ Kuroo stopped himself when a sudden realisation come over him.

“Alpha?” Kei asked wearily, spitting out any remnants in his mouth. The throwing up, the tiredness all made sense know. Kei was pregnant as well. _Fuck._


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lame ending, I know but , eh i needed to get it out.

“Come on, Kageyama we’re leaving.” Kuroo called out from his spot next to the front door. He turned back to Kei, securing the jacket around his torso before closing the collar around his slim neck. Kei visibly tensed as Kuroo slipped it on and tried not to flinch away.

“I’m sorry, sunshine,” Kuroo apologised, placing a soft kiss on Kei’s cheeks.

“Its fine,” Kei said softly. He shrugged off Kuroo’s affections, averting his eyes downwards.

“Where are we even going?” Kageyama asked loudly as he entered the room, dragging a tired Hinata by the wrist.

“To the Doctor’s,” Kuroo answered, “Don’t forget Hinata’s collar. I don’t want you to be fined because you’re a dumbass.” Kageyama just mumbled angrily under his breath, leaving the room to borrow Akaashi’s collar. He came back quickly, holding Hinata up by the waist with one hand and the other placing the collar around his neck.

“Why am I going? I’m not sick.” Kageyama asked, as the four of them left the house.

“An Alpha has to be there with an Omega.”

“Hinata isn’t sick either.” Kageyama said, looking at Kuroo with puzzlement.

Kuroo turned around, staring at Kageyama for an uncomfortably long time before turning back around and headed into the car. He quickly opened the door for Kei, allowing him to shuffle in before heading to the driver’s seat.

They arrived at the office, twenty minutes later, Hinata nearly throwing up just as the pulled up.

“An Omega specialist?” Kageyama remarked as the exited the car. Kuroo didn’t respond, instead he opted to help Kei out of the car.

“Hurry, I think we might be late,” Kuroo said, glancing over his shoulder where Kageyama was trying to drag Hinata out of the car. He just shook his head in response and headed into the building. Kuroo signed both of them in and followed the receptionist instructions to ‘take a seat’; thankfully they were not late. Kei quickly took his place at Kuroo’s feet

“You still haven’t told me why we’re here. I thought Tsukishima and Hinata were just fine.” Kageyama said, sitting down in the seat next to Kuroo. He gave the other Alpha a frown. Kuroo just sighed, he might as well just tell Kageyama now. A soft pull of the fabric of his jeans averted his attention and he looked down to see Kei looking pale with his hand clasped over his mouth.

“Alpha, I feel like I’m going to throw up.” Kei whispered, making Kuroo quickly rise to his feet.

“I’m taking Kei to the toilet, stay put.” Kuroo stated, “I mean it Kageyama.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Kageyama sighed, running one of his hands in Hinata’s soft hair. Kuroo gave him one last look before heading off, Kei trailing behind him. The two sat in comfortable silence, Kageyama continuing to run his hands through Hinata’s hair and Hinata laying his head on Kageyama’s legs and starting to doze off.

 

A few minutes had gone by and Kuroo still wasn’t back from the bathroom and Hinata dozed off. Kageyama had become bored and was plaiting Hinata’s hair when someone sat next to him, startling the Alpha.

“Hello, Tobio.”

“Oh Iwaizumi, hello!” Kageyama said happily, quickly turning his body to face Iwaizumi. The Alpha was tall, broad shoulders and very muscular and the Omega that followed behind him was the exact opposite; shirt, petite with a large swollen stomach stretching the material of his shirt. The Alpha placed a cushion on the floor before helping the pregnant Omega sit down on it. Kageyama quickly nudged Hinata, pulling him out of his sleep.

“Hinata, this is Iwaizumi and this is Oikawa,” Kageyama introduced, gesturing to the two mates. Hinata just smiled shyly and ducked his head down, covering his eyes with his fringe.

“Oh don’t act so modest,” huffed Oikawa, shifting himself in his seat so he was comfortable. He ran a hand over his stomach and sighed as he leant back onto Iwaizumi’s legs, “My back is killing me. God, I just had to tell Iwaizumi to come inside.” Hinata immediately blushed, his cheeks turning a deep crimson.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou.” The younger Omega said, holding out his hand.

“Well Hinata, I’m not sure where you’re from but that’s not how Omegas greet,” Oikawa scoffed, pulling Hinata closer, “Here, watch and learn.” He pushed his head to the side, making his neck more accessible and he rubbed his neck against him gently.

“God, what kind of Omega are you?” Iwaizumi just sighed and ruffled Oikawa’s hair.

“Stop it,” He hissed before turning to Hinata and offering him an apologetic look, “I’m sorry. Pregnancy makes him irritable.” Oikawa crossed his arms over his slightly swollen chest and glared up at Iwaizumi.

“You try carrying a litter of four. I want to die,” Oikawa grumbled under his breath.

“Four?!” Hinata exclaimed.

“You better praise the gods you only get a litter of one or two, especially because you’re only young. How old are you anyway?”

“16.”

“And you’re already…oh boy,” Oikawa whistled, glancing up at Kageyama with judgement in his eyes, “Never knew Kageyama thought with his dick but guess we learn new things every day.” Hinata looked at him with confusion, but before he could ask anything a nurse had come in and called out Iwaizumi’s name.

“Well I’ll see you two later, bye Tobio.” Iwaizumi said as he pushed himself out of the chair. He quickly leant down to help Oikawa to his feet and grabbing the cushion before the two of them disappeared down the hall.

“Who were they?” Hinata questioned, twisting his body so he could look up at Kageyama.

“Well Iwaizumi went to school with me and Oikawa is his mate. Their mating was arranged by their parents,” Kageyama responded, shifting himself in his seat, “It’s been a while since I saw him.”

“Mr Kuroo and Mr Kageyama.” One of the nurses called out, looking through the patients sitting in the waiting room. Kageyama slowly rose to his feet, looking at the hallway where Kuroo had gone down, thankfully the Alpha and his mate were already returning. Kageyama waved them over before taking Hinata’s hand and walking over to the nurse. She smiled at the both of them before turning around and leading the way.

The doctor welcomed the four in with a smile, instructing the Omegas to sit on the examination table and the Alphas on the chair.

“So how are they feeling today?” The doctor asked the Alphas, typing something into his computer.

“Kei has been nauseous,” Kuroo said, sending a quick look at the male who was still a little pale.

“Tired, I guess?” Kageyama answered.

“So Mr. Kuroo, the blood results have finished processing and your concerns were valid. Both Omegas are pregnant. Nausea and tiredness are very common symptoms of pregnancy, so you were right to assume.” The doctor said, pausing to turn and look at both of the Alphas.

“Pregnant?!” Kageyama exclaimed, looking nervously at an almost equally surprised Hinata, “But…”

“You didn’t wear a condom, remember?”


	25. Yay!!

This fic is now the  top mpreg fic for Haikyuu!!

And its all thanks to you guys!!! Thank you for sticking around and reading my shit writing. 

 

IM WRITING THE NEW CHAPTER NOW. IM TRYNNA MAKE IT REALLY GOOD FOR YOU GUYS!!  
  



	26. Chapter Twenty FOure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its very short i know im sorry but I'm losing interest in this fic so prosb wont ebe updating for a while

The doctor looked at the two Alphas, that were currently bickering about whether Kageyama worn a condom or not, with disinterest.

“Well you obviously didn’t wear one because he is pregnant” Kuroo argued.

“It was his first heat, how was I supposed to know he would catch?” Kageyama whined. The doctor cleared his throat drawing both the Alpha’s attention back to him.

“I’d place Hinata at ten weeks and Tsukishima at nine weeks,” The doctor stated, looking down back at his notes, “I’d also recommend a scan for both to check how many are in the litter.” Kageyama turned away, crossing his arms over his chest and sulking childishly.

“When’s the next available time for that?” Kuroo asked, turning his attention back to the doctor.

“There is a gap between now and my next appointment so I could slip you in now.”  The doctor said, looking up from his schedule on the computer. Kuroo nodded eagerly and soon they were led into a similar looking room except for two beds and a large ultrasound machine.

“Just get your Omegas to lie on the bed and hike their shirts up. I’ll go get the technician.” The doctor nodded at the Alphas before leaving the room. Kuroo quickly got to Kei’s side, hand supporting his waist as he lead him to one of the beds.

“Are you nervous?” Kuroo asked, running a hand over Kei’s forehead. Kei averted his eyes, looking over to where Hinata and Kageyama were bickering.

“A little, Alpha,” Kei said meekly as he laid his head back on the pillow. Kuroo cooed at the Omega, running a hand softly across the juncture of Kei’s neck.

“Don’t worry, sunshine. Everything will be okay and the ultrasound will just confirm that the pup is fine and healthy.” Kuroo soothed, slowly running his hands through Kei’s short blond hair. Kei just nodded in response, eyes averting from Kuroo’s. He didn’t want to voice his concerns, knowing that Kuroo would just say everything was okay. It wasn’t okay, he was a horrible Omega that miscarried. He couldn’t fulfil his one purpose in life, he failed his previous Alpha and he will fail Kuroo.

By the time Kageyama and Hinata had finally made it onto the bed, the technician had entered the room, looking at the mates with a puzzled look.

“He’s quite young,” The technician remarked as he walked over to the ultrasound machine, quickly getting himself setup.

“Well they’re idiots and didn’t use protection for his heat,” Kuroo explained. The technician just laughed and smiled to himself.

“That’s how I got my second child. I know how you feel,” The Alpha laughed, “Now the gel might be a little cold.” He spurted some blue gel onto Kei’s stomach and pressed the wand gently against his skin. Kei grimaced at the temperature hut quickly glanced up at the screen in anxiousness. The technician slowly moved the wand around Kei’s stomach, trying to pinpoint the location of the child. Suddenly a loud heartbeat came drumming through the speakers making Kei sigh in relief. The technician scanned the screen before smiling,

“Everything is looking good. Only one pup in the litter as far as I can see.” Kuroo squeezed Kei’s shoulder, smiling at his mate.

“Told you it would be okay, Kei.” Kuroo placed a gentle kiss on his temple. Kei put on a fake small smile but turned quickly back to the screen with a frown on his face and his stomach in knots.

“Alright now moving onto to Mr. Hinata,” The technician said, grabbing a cloth to wipe down Kei’s stomach. The gel left a stick residue on his skin and his shirt stuck to it as he pulled it down covering his stomach. He grimaced slightly, feeling discomfort at the sticky feeling.

The doctor had moved onto Hinata, repeating the same process he had done with Kei. Soon the sound of a heartbeat, that sounded twice as fast as Kei’s baby’s. The doctor pursed his lips together, staring at the screen in concentration.

“Something wrong?” Kuroo asked as he saw Kageyama go pale.

“No, everything is fine and looking good. I’m just trying to see how many is in the litter?” The technician replied, looking back at the worried parents with a warm smile.

“There’s more than one?!” Hinata squeaked, suddenly looking very pale as well as his Alpha. The technician hummed, angling the wand into another position.

“Okay, there’s three. Hopefully there isn’t another one lurking behind the first three,” He joked, not noticing the pale drain from both Omega and Alpha as well as Kuroo.  

“Three,” Hinata whispered to himself, panic lacing his voice.

“Of course, its quite normal for younger Omegas to have higher number in their litters. Especially if it is also you’re first pregnancy. Congratulations, both Alphas and Omegas.” The technician wiped the gel of Hinata’s stomach and discarded the tissue in the trash before starting to shut down all the equipment.

“Jesus Christ Kageyama,” Kuroo sighed as he wrapped an arm around Kei’s waist and slowly helped him return to his feet. Kageyama just flushed a bright crimson and averted his gaze from Hinata who seemed to be glaring at him.

**Author's Note:**

> for more smut check out my sin of a blog: lil-anime-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
